rosa marchita
by no.needs
Summary: un sentimiento que acosa, una enfermedad que mata. horoxren. [terminado]
1. la situación

Rosa marchita.

Weno aki tamos, mi primer fic publicado - y la verdad creo que soy bastante mala ero aun no me atrevo a leer nada de lo creado :s jejeje, espero que sean wenitos y me dejen reviews a ver si me animo :P, weno aki vamos con el fic:

Capitulo 1: la situación

cerró los ojos con fuerza una vez mas tratando de olvidar, de hacer como si nada pasara. podía escuchar a los lejos las voces de todos sus amigos que habían venido para la gran ocasión a la pensión de los Asakura. Yoh y ana finalmente habían fijado una fecha para la boda... le parecía sorprendente lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo y a la vez no podía evitar el sentirse deprimido. tenía que estar feliz por sus amigos y venía dispuesto a aparentar que todo estaba bien pero... cuando lo vio, allí... tan feliz, tan cambiado y a la vez tan igual no pudo evitar el pensar que jamás podría estar a su lado. el nunca lo amaría y tampoco... se sentía capas de confesar sus sentimientos.

-ren... estas bien?-podía sentir su respiración tras la puerta, acaso había subido a ver como estaba? se había preocupado por el? no... no debes permitirte soñar o te lo quitaran todo.

-si... que haces aquí?

-vine a ver como estabas... has estado actuando muy raro, desde que llegamos. puedo pasar?-dudo unos momentos, pero antes de que pudiera detenerse su cuerpo actuó solo y abrió la puerta, necesitaba verlo. siempre lo necesitaba.-gracias...- el ainu trato de captar su mirada pero el estaba dispuesto a esconderla a toda costa, generalmente nadie podía ver a través de sus ojos pero ahora... estaba muy vulnerable a sus sentimientos y tenía miedo, si aunque doliera debía reconocerlo, tenía miedo de que alguien descubriera que seguía siendo tan humano como antes. de improviso la mano de horo horo se aferro a su barbilla y levantó su rostro, de inmediato ren endureció su expresión, por que siempre tiene que actuar con impulsos? no se da cuenta de lo difícil que es aceptar luego que tan solo fue eso?.

-de verdad estas bien? es que como te fuiste así nada mas... como si te molestara algo.

-que siiiii!, es que ya estaba harto de tanta estupidez junta así que vine a descansar un poco.

-¬¬ estupidez?? a que te refieres.

-yo diría que a quien me refiero.

-Ay si mira tu! tu eres uno mas del montón.

-te equivocas yo no soy ningún estúpido- tomo su cuchilla, como lo hacía enfadar ese idiota.

-lo se nn

-...- no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la mirada penetrante de horo horo parecía atravesarlo en esos momentos.

-me tenías preocupado, últimamente estas mas raro que de costumbre...-bajó la voz hasta hacerla solo un susurro-sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros.-y sin mas se fue "que fue eso???" pensó sorprendido, el ainu nunca era tan comprensivo o amigable, y a la vez tan penetrante... aun sentía a su corazón latir desesperadamente y un odio profundo apareció contra si mismo, n podía permitirse esto¡¡¿ no era justo para nadie, el no debía soñar y mucho menos amar, no si quería que todos estuvieran bien... nuevamente los pensamientos negativos invadieron su mente, destrozando y torturando el significado de todo lo que había asado en esa habitación. agacho la cabeza con pesar y lentamente se dejo caer hasta el suelo apretando sus manos furiosamente, hasta el punto de hacerlas sangrar como tantas veces antes. su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus dientes castañeaban, se llevo una mano a su pecho tratando de controlarse... de calmarse y detener todo ese miedo que se le había grabado en la soledad. sus sentimientos eran demasiado profundos y en la soledad no podía soportarlos bien y entonces su cuerpo se rebelaba a el, dejándolo en un estado deplorable, temblorosos, asustado, furioso y ala vez agotado... todo por culpa de su padre¡¡¡¡¡¡ lo odiaba, lo odiaba desde el fondo de su alma y se arrepentía a cada instante de no ser capas de acabar con el. de pronto sintió un ruido frente a el y una leve exclamación. sus ojos se ensancharon asustados al tiempo que el shaman del hielo levantaba su rostro.

-ren¡... ren que sucede contigo¡... ren¡¡¡-no pudo soportarlo mas y perdió el conocimiento, cada día era mas débil. ya ni siquiera podía controlarse a si mismo...

despertó poco después, aun en los brazos del ainu solo que ya no estaban solos. junto a ellos se encontraban todos los demás con expresiones de desconcierto y preocupación. sintió algo muy frío al interior de su cuerpo que lo hizo pegar un salto y cuando pudo ver mejor se dio cuenta de que era fausto que estaba examinándolo... el terror se grabó en sus facciones y antes de que pudieran detenerlo se aparto lo mas posible que le permitía el semi-abrazo de horo-horo de su examinador.

-hey no te muevas... si no, no va a poder examinarte!

-déjame- una mirada de hielo hacia fausto.-no quiero que me examine nadie, no es necesario.

-pero te acabas de desmayar!

-que estoy bien!!

-pero señorito...

-ya basta!! dije que estoy bien así que déjenme en paz... no me gustan los doctores, no es nada personal contigo fausto pero... no voy a dejar que ni siquiera tu me revises -la mirada del esposo de Elisa se detuvo un momento en la profunda oscuridad de los ojos de ren y luego de unos instantes de incómodo silencio aparto sus manos que con ayuda de su poder espiritual había ingresado al menor de los tao, tenía claro que ren quería mantenerlo en secreto el lo respetaría... al menos por un tiempo, ero si esto seguía así se olvidaría de todo eso de la privacidad médica.

-bien.

-oye ren... que fue lo que te paso recién...

-nada que te importe Yoh, solo estaba algo cansado...- horo-horo guardo silencio mas trato de encontrar el rostro de su amigo para así entender el por que mentía de esa forma, bien sabía que ren era muy desconfiado y se guardaba las cosas, pero no era un mentiroso y eso podría jurarlo. luego hablaría con el, ya que lo que el había visto mas parecía un ataque que cansancio.

después de un rato de insistencia por arte de los demás y continuos gritos y "déjenme en paz que estoy bien" de ren, se cansaron y cada uno volvió a sus actividades pensando que probablemente lo que su amigo les decía era verdad. solo horo-horo permaneció allí, esperando por el momento en que quedaran completamente a solas.

-que quieres-

-por que les mentiste?

-de que hablas...

-no trates de engañarme... yo te vi y lo sabes-se acerco a su amigo que en ese momento le estaba dando la espalda, necesitaba saber si lo que le decía era verdad

-y que es lo que quieres que te diga?- suspiro- eso no fue nada.

-ren...

-ya no quiero hablar de eso... solo déjalo así está bien?

-no, pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo...-supo que ren no iba a decir nada mas y entonces se fue. estaba molesto y no podía negarlo, realmente le afectaba que su amigo no confiara en el... a decir verdad últimamente habían demasiadas cosas relacionadas con el menor de los Tao que le molestaban y no era capas de darse una explicación a esto y es que no era como otras veces que peleaban por todo y ya... hacía mucho que no tenían una discusión. a veces ren le contestaba pero ahora la mayoría de las veces solo lo observaba en silencio y finalmente salía del lugar. por que?

una vez horo horo abandonó el dormitorio ren descargó la furia que llevaba contenida golpeando la pared con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el punto de hacerse sangrar los nudillo. "genial, ahora como explico esto?" la mezcla de abatimiento y furia. como le hubiera gustado poder hablar al menos una vez con la verdad... al menos un. pero ya no era posible y lo sabía, el mismo había acabado con el momento. pero es que su amigo no tenía por que haber visto nada¡¡¡, probablemente no lo entendía, nadie lo entendía jamás. sintió pasos a su espalda y se dio vuelta esperando ver la brillante mirada de horo horo, sin embargo solo vio unos ojos fríos y calculadores... como los suyos propios pero sin el odio y el resentimiento, sin esa oscuridad que los hacía ver tan penetrantes y profundos. no, era fausto.

-que quieres?

-ni dije nada solo por respeto a tu privacidad, pero si no lo solucionas me temo que tendré que hablar... yo solo no soy suficiente para obligarte.

-de que hablas...?-pregunto con cautela al tiempo que desviaba la mirada, acaso con un leve examen ya lo había descubierto todo?

-de la gran falta de alimento que tienes. estas desnutrido y no te he visto hacer nada para solucionarlo. te doy una semana.-sin mas salió de allí.

maldijo por lo bajo al menos mil veces contra si mismo, no podía enojarse con fausto ya que este no había abierto la boca frente a los demás y no solo eso, lo que hacía era por su bien y eso lo tenía claro... es solo que en esos momentos no le interesaba su bien, no quería estar bien¡, solo deseaba poder dejar de luchar y dejarse caer pero... por "el" no debía hacerlo, por que sabía que no podría vivir sin saber de el, sin estar seguro de que no le harían daño por su culpa y aunque su padre no conocía su pequeño secreto, bien lo creía capas de todo.

horas después ren volvió junto a sus amigos quienes seguían como si nada hubiese pasado, mas tranquilo se sentó a la mesa con ellos para conversar tal y como lo hacían los demás, sin embargo cuando quiso intentarlo un fuerte dolor le impidió cualquier cosa que no fuera proferir un suave quejido, uno que no seria escuchado... una vez se recuperó se integró con los demás y solo horo horo aun tuvo en mente lo visto aquella tarde. finalmente la noche llego y todos fueron a dormir, todos menos ren quien salió a escondidas, tenía algo que hacer y horo horo que por la preocupación le estuvo siguiendo los pasos muy de cerca a su amigo hasta el punto de seguirlo, caminaron durante largo rato, ren tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto a quien lo seguía. tras horas de camino llegaron a un parque muy alejado de la ciudad, a penas si se veía alguna luz en la distancia, por suerte una gran luna los iluminaba y viendo que el menor de los tao de detenía el ainu se escondió tras unos arbustos tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible. estuvieron así durante mucho tiempo, o al menos así le pareció al shaman del hielo que ya se estaba cansando de esperar. pero esperar que?... en esos momentos sintió unos pasos que se acercaban y a lo lejos una gran silueta se acercaba. En tao hacía sus aparición.

-que quieres padre.

-lo sabes hijo... debes volver así lo quieras o no.

-aun estas muy joven para renunciar y se bien que no quieres hacerlo, cual es tu plan?

-si yo renuncio tu estarás obligado a regresar y entonces te mantendré bajo mi control otra vez, te demostrare que no necesitas a esos amigos tuyos...

-si vas a seguir con eso te aseguro que renunciare a la dinastóa.

-jajaj como si fueras capas, eres un cobarde y lo sabes- ren bajo la mirada, sabía que lo que su padre decía era cierto, pero no en el mismo sentido que en tao lo veía- tu ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si haces algo así hijo. de todas formas hoy te tengo otro encargo...

-ya no quiero seguir con esto...

-no me importa, o lo haces o ya sabes quienes lo pagan.

-que es ahora?

-debes convencer a un tal nikai shisare de que eres digno de confianza y ya sabes a que me refiero... una vez lo tengas en tu poder averiguaras de donde saca lo que tiene, sabrás a que me refiero cuando lo conozcas, después de eso lo acabas.

-es necesario que yo...

-si hijo, lo sabes, es la única forma de ganar su confianza... de todas formas ya deberías estar acostumbrado no es el primer trabajo que te doy, realmente me sorprendes que aun sigas con tus amigos después de esto...

-déjame en paz, bien lo haré- en sonrió, había apelado al gran orgullo de su hijo para obligarlo a hacer aquello que deseaba-pero luego prométeme que me dejaras en paz por un buen tiempo, eso y que no renunciaras aun.

-es una promesa, bueno es hora de que me vaya. espero que hagas bien tu parte del trato, adiós.

una vez su padre se hubo ido ren suspiro con pesar y pesadamente, como si tuviera un gran peso encima, regreso a la pensión de los Asakura, horo horo lo observaba sorprendido sin entender del todo a que se refería aquella conversación, acaso ren estaba matando gente? que era ese trato que tenia con su padre? que era lo que tendría que hacer?

-ren...

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo para ir avanzando nn weno espro reviews!! Aaaa yaaa pos si no les cuesta nada - ya?? imaginen una carita de cordero degollado y ya les cuesta menos nn jeje.

Se me cuidan

Shauripirilis

Ame no aki


	2. buscando respuestas

Rosa marchita

Weno ahora si tonta de mi :P se me había olvidado aclarar que este fic esta dedicado a la fanny nn, pequeña chisai es para ti!!! Si, aunque estes bien ljos aun sueño contigo grrr ;) jajajaja, weno el capitulo dos :P:

capitulo dos: buscando respuestas

la mañana finalmente llegó y para ese entonces tanto ren como horo horo ya habían regresado, sin embargo aunque el menor de los tao se veía igual que siempre el ainu no estaba acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo despierto en las noches y unas grandes ojeras reflejaban su cansancio, a pesar de las preguntas que le hicieron el solo dijo que había salido a caminar un momento por que no se podía dormir y que se había perdido, al escucharlo el rostro de ren se tenso levemente y después de dirigirle una mirada cargada de dudas a su amigo sigui como si nada. el primero en terminar fue ren y antes de que nadie le preguntara nada dirigió una oscura mirada a todos y dijo:

-tengo que salir, volveré mas tarde.- hecho una ultima mirada a fausto para que este viera que por esta vez si había desayunado y se marchó, una vez se alejo lo suficiente de la pensión de los asakura no pudo soportarlo mas y doblándose en dos lo devolvió todo, y como si fuera poco había comenzado a dolerle la cabeza. no noto que alguien lo seguía ya que en su mente habían miles de cosas mas pero a no mucha distancia horo horo lo vigilaba, necesitaba saber cual era realmente el tipo de trabajo que En le había encargado a su hijo. se había excusado de cualquier cosa con el pretexto del gran sueño que tenia y que por favor no lo molestaran, le había costado un poco salir por la ventana sin ser visto pero lo había conseguido... y ahora a lo lejos sus peores sospechas lo atemorizaban cada vez mas, acababa de ver a ren vomitar y si lo sumaba a lo del otro dia mas los extraños trabajos. estaba preocupado y no se molestaría en tratar de negarlo.

lo siguió durante mucho tiempo y un largo camino, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a un gran edificio, horo horo suspiro levemente frustrado, por las dimensiones del lugar era claramente una gran empresa y allí no lo dejarían entrar así como así, no sin que ren lo notara. vio a su amigo tomar una gran bocanada de aire, apretar los puños y entrar. entonces se decidió a esperarlo afuera.

un par de horas después vio salir a su amigo, acompañado por un hombre que a pesar de ser joven probablemente tuviera unos diez años mas que el. subieron a la limusina del desconocido y partieron, horo suspiro resignado y los siguió una vez mas, cada vez le parecía mas extraño el encargo que tenía su amigo. se detuvieron frente a un restaurante muy elegante donde ambos bajaron. el shaman del hielo maldijo por lo bajo y busco una manera de entrar, tras unos segundos de duda busco la puerta por donde sacaban la basura y aprovechando un descuido entró por allí y rápidamente robo un traje, una vez cambiado de ropa salio en busca de el menor de los tao.

estaban en un privado del lugar y al parecer el acompañante de ren era un hombre con mucho dinero, una cortina burdeo los separaba del resto del lugar, eso sin contar que estaban de por si en un rincón muy apartado, todo esto le daba mala espina al ainu, se acerco un poco mas y se escondió entre los pliegues de la tela.

-...realmente me sorprende que el hijo de en tao fuera alguien tan bello como tu.

-yo...-ren simulo un tono cargado de inocencia pero a la vez de alguien que sabe exactamente lo que quiera, su voz era sensual y arrebatadora- ...gracias, pero no creo estar aquí para escuchar cumplidos.

-lo se, los negocios... realmente pareces ser una persona muy correcta y a mi me fascina lo correcto, lo sabes verdad...?

-dime ren, a decir verdad... quizás no sea tan correcto como tu crees- su tono de voz bajo hasta ser apenas un susurro, uno que estremecería a cualquiera y levemente levanto el rostro recargándose en la mesa.

-me gustaría saber como...-en esos momentos el desconocido acerco su rostro hasta juntar sus labios con los de ren. los ojos de horo horo se ensancharon en una mezcla de dolor, decepción y temor... que trabajo era el que debía hacer ren?. en ese momento su amigo rompió el beso.

-quizás... no deberíamos hacer eso, puede ser incorrecto.

-pero yo prefiero que sea así...

el shaman el hielo no pudo soportarlo mas y escapo de allí.

ren tao volvió a la pensión muy tarde esa noche, envuelto por un halo de frialdad que sobrepasaba la que usaba generalmente para tratar con el resto de la gente, sus ojos parecían extrañamente perdidos y su silencio era tenso. un gran dolor en el pecho había estado molestándolo toda la tarde, "el precio del amor " como lo llamaba el.. que fue lo que hizo para enamorarse? todo estaría mucho mejor si jamás hubiese conocido a horo horo, entonces no le molestaría tanto hacer su trabajo... suspiro deprimido y luego levanto la mirada con resignación topándola con una fotografía colgada en la pared, la única que anna había permitido que pusieran allí. una en la que aparecían todos, en la época del torneo de shamanes luego de derrotar a hao, estaban todos felices y sonreían. "por ello... por ello vale la pena". sin mas dejo atrás sus dudas y se dirigió rumbo a su habitación. sin embargo no pudo olvidar ese gran dolor en su interior.

a la mañana siguiente el shaman de hielo ya se había recuperado un poco del shock recibido la tarde anterior y tenia el hambre acostumbrada y el animo de siempre. con una sonrisa en su rostro bajo a desayunar, allí lo esperaban lo demás... solo faltaba ren...ren...

-te estábamos esperando nn.

-hoy si que te demoraste hermano, eres el ultimo!!!

-el ultimo?-pregunto confundido pero si falta ren!

-e-el joven ren no b-bajara a desayunar-dijo tamao poniéndose roja como un tomate, hace algún tiempo que había despertado cierto interés en su interior hacia horo horo, sin embargo siendo tan tímida solo podía tartamudear ante su presencia y no hacer nada mas.

-que no bajara?¡ y ahora que le pasa a ese tiburón ¬¬

-quizás "ese tiburón" no tiene hambre hoto hoto.

-OO ren??- horo volteo a la puerta- jejejej no que no bajabas?

-a desayunar, jamás dije que no vendría.- sin mas se dejo caer junto al ainu, se veía cansado y unas ojeras demostraban la falta de sueño, en silencio se puso a ver las noticias en la tele del comedor

-te ves cansado, llegaste tarde?

-... un poco...-sin poder evitarlo su mirada volvió a ensombrecerse y por ello a mantuvo fija en la pantalla, nadie debía notarlo.

después de un rato se levantó de la mesa y la recorrió con la mirada, sonrió al ver a yoh de la mano con anna, aunque lo hacían de tal manera que solo levantándote y del lado opuesto pudieras verlos. "por ello vale la pena..." se repitió una vez mas.

-voy a entrenar, alguien viene?

-yo!!

-de todos tenias que ser precisamente tu --'

-que insinúas chinito!!!

-nada que te importe ¬¬, ya veras en la practica!!

-JA quien vera serás tu.

ren sonrió, ya había estado muy silencioso esa mañana, se había preocupado pensando que quizás le ocurría algo, peor ya estaba bien. luego de ese gesto tan extraño en el salio rápidamente mientras era seguido por un nervioso horo horo... "ahora es el momento de preguntarle por lo que vi ayer"

primero corrieron durante mucho tiempo y luego fueron a un gimnasio para entrenarse un poco mas, mas tarde pelearían para así ponerse a prueba, normalmente era ren quien iba adelante, hacia mas en las maquinas y vencía las batallas, no se podía negar que era mas poderoso... sin embargo, ahora iba al mismo paso que horo en el recorrido, luego en el gimnasio hizo algo menos que el ainu y se le veía agotado, aun así el shaman de hielo no noto nada raro en su amigo, ni siquiera estaba pendiente de ello ya que se hallaba inmerso en sus pensamientos viendo como plantear al tema, ren tampoco noto lo absorto que estaba su amigo ya que se hallaba demasiado preocupado por que horo no notase nada. entonces llego el momento de la pelea y para el ainu el momento que había esperado.

-bien hoto hoto, es hora de vencerte una vez mas.

-mmm no creo que puedas muakakaka yo soy mucho mas fuerte y mejor shaman que tu.

- si claro, eso a quedado demostrado en cada entrenamiento que hemos hecho juntos ¬¬

-tratas de provocarme?¡?¡ pues bien, en ese caso hagamos una apuesta!!!

-apuesta?- esta vez su tono era inseguro, horo jamás le había pedido nada así.- y que quieres??

-si gano responderás mis preguntas sin quejarte ni evadir respuestas ¬¬- observo atento la reacción del shaman de china, sabia perfectamente que ren odiaba mentir así que por ese lado no se preocupaba, pero probablemente pondría algún problema.

-todas?? no, solo 5 y nada mas.

-hecho.

-pero y si yo gano como siempre? que me darás?

-buena pregunta :P... mm que quieres?

miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza, la mas persistente la de pedirle un beso a horo... peor sabia que no debía hacerlo, suspiro. que querría horo horo? era raro que le pidiera algo y por la mirada de su amigo bien sabia que no le diría así nada mas que era lo que necesitaba..

-y bien?

-mmm serás mi esclavo durante una semana

-que¡?¡?¡?¡?¡?¡

-tu decides, pero esa es mi apuesta-la fría mirada le indico que nada importaba que tratara de disminuir el precio de su curiosidad.

-bien-ahora fue ren quien se sorprendió y pudo percibir algo sospechoso en el ambiente, algo en su interior le decía que anulara la apuesta que ya estaba bien "se cauteloso". de un solo impulso callo todas las voces en su interior y tomo su posesión de almas, el solo hecho de hacerlo le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo... quizás esta vez si perdería...

bueno finalmente terminé con este vcapítulo, cualquier cosa mi mail es , antes se me había olvidado ponerlo UU... y no se muy bien como funciona eso de los reviews por que soy nueva aquí... aunque si quero :P jajaj

se me cuidan y que ten bien

shauripirilis

ame no aki


	3. una batalla decisiva

Rosa marchita

Bueno nn, finalmente hemos llegado al capítulo tres!! Siii!!!, soy feliz TTTT. No hay mas que decir salvo que este fic por entero está dedicado a mi amiga pequeña chisai ;)... cualquier queja o recomendación, al menos una opinión a , se acepta todo menos virus ¬¬ :P. Reviews!!!

capitulo tres: una batalla decisiva

la batalla comenzó con ventaja para ren quien atacaba con toda su fuerza de inmediato, sabia que la posesión no duraría mucho. por otra parte horo acostumbrado a otro sistema de pelea quedo por unos momentos desconcertado y con ello siendo algo mas afectado aunque luego consiguió remontarse, la pelea ya se estaba haciendo muy difícil para el shaman de china, ataques iban y venían, cada vez con mas poder de parte de ainu y con menos por parte de ren, tanto así que hasta horo horo pudo apreciar que algo no iba bien.

de pronto bason pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su amo desfallecía y sin mas detuvo el ataque, aunque sin salir del cuerpo de ren ya que si lo hacia este no podría ni tenerse en pie.

-señorito!!

-p.por que l.lo hicis..te bason.

-pero señorito usted..

-callate!-de inmediato se arrepintió de haber gritado-l.lo siento, p.ero no esta en.. ti meter.te en a.asuntos que no te 

-comprendo señorito...

-ahora s.sal de mi c.cuerpo..

-si...

-ren...

-que quieres.

-que es lo que sucede contigo... no es normal que te agotes así, además tu poder comenzó a bajar muy rápido.

-no te interesa-desvió la mirada, no le podía permitir entrar en el. en ese momento basons salió de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar exclamar un leve quejido, su cuerpo ya no podía mas y se sintió caer, pero antes de que su cuerpo llegara al suelo unos calidos brazos lo sostuvieron y rápidamente le levantaron el rostro, los dorados ojos se perdieron en los negros y ren pudo ver la preocupación y atrás de ella... dolor? no lo sabia, pero no le gustaba y quería que se detuviera ya que a el también le dolía.-detente...-susurro-ya detente... por favor.-cerro los ojos y la expresión de horo entonces fue de desconcierto y temor.

-que quieres que detenga ren...

-no me mires así, nunca mas. no así!!

-así como?-realmente no entendía a que se refería su amigo.

-con ese dolor... -la respiración del shaman del hielo se detuvo, acaso ren lo había visto? había descubierto los sentimientos en su interior? no... eso no era posible ya que si no lo habría comentado y eso podría excusarlo diciéndole que era por la falta de confianza que el le demostraba.

-ren...

-déjame...-horo suspiro, usaría un truco que aunque le parecía sucio era la única opción que tenia por el momento, su amigo estaba completamente cerrado y por las buenas no le diría nada.

-ya basta! estoy harto de todo esto!!!, es tiempo de cobrar mi premio, te guste o no esta vez vencí yo.

ren no pudo evitar que un leve temblor recorriera su cuerpo, que pensaba preguntar horo horo? sabia que fuera lo que fuera no seria buena para el, peor ya estaba amarrado, había perdido y por su honor mas le valía responderlo todo.

-primera pregunta, que son esos encargos que te da tu padre?

la mirada del tao se ensombreció y un odio profundo apareció en ellos, por unos momentos el ainu sintió miedo peor dejo las cosas como estaban, necesitaba saber la verdad...

-los encargos de mi padre... me seguiste verdad? en cualquier caso eso no importa. son... son su forma de mantenerme en su control, debo hacer lo que me pida, pequeños trabajos, consistan en lo que consistan.

-por que los haces?

-por que es la única forma que tengo para no volver a casa y que... ustedes no resulten heridos- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz muy baja, con la vista perdida en algún lugar del cielo que se veía tras las ventanas, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-ren... en que consiste tu ultimo encargo?

-...

-debes contestar lo quieras o no ren, son cinco preguntas y perdiste-en esos momentos la mirada de horo horo era la mas seria que jamás se le había visto y por ello supo que debía contestar.

-debo ganarme la confianza del dueño de una gran compañía internacional, sacar algunos secretos de su negocio, tanto del legal como del ilegal y luego acabarlo.

-habías hecho algo así antes?

-si...

-te gusta hacerlo? te sientes bien cuando...lo haces?

-no... yo no quiero hacerlo nunca mas.-entonces levanto la mirada con determinación.-pero por ello, por ello vale la pena horo y debo cumplir con mi parte.

-por ello?? de que...

-solo eran cinco preguntas, ya no responderé nada mas y espero que no comentes con nadie lo que sabes.-otra vez había puesto esa coraza y parecía tan lejano, sin embargo había en sus ojos por primera vez cierta transparencia y vulnerabilidad que impulsaban al ainu a desear protegerlo, lo sentía perdido y podía ver todo el dolo que había en su interior, mas el gran ren tao jamás se dejaría ayudar, jamás aceptaría su apoyo y sabia bien que no había forma alguna de detener a su padre por el momento.

-ren... déjame ayudarte, déjame protegerte.-estaba jugando un juego muy peligrosos y lo sabia, podía ver ante si todo lo que estaba arriesgando mas su ser actuaba por si propio siendo dominado por algo superior a su cabeza... su corazón. pudo ver aun mas el dolor al fondo de aquellos ojos. lo veía vulnerable, demasiado y presentía que en cualquier momento caería, mas veía también la gran confusión.

-n.no puedo, esto debo llevarlo solo.

-pero por que! yo quiero estar contigo!!!

-no! déjame en paz, esto no te concierne.

-te equivocas!! yo te amo maldición que no lo ves? te amo y no dejare que caigas.-pudo ver su sorpresa y como lentamente se alejaba de el, sin embargo no sintió el dolor del rechazo ya que el hecho de que ren dudara debía significar algo, tenia que ser así.

-no digas eso... no lo hagas.

-ren..

-basta basa basta!!!!!!11 detente!! ya no... ya no quiero seguir con esto, yo no puedo estar contigo...

-dices que no puedes estar conmigo peor no que no me correspondes, por que?-le parecía increíble estar actuando así de frío con el sin embargo sentía que esa era la única manera de mantener viva aquella pequeña esperanza que ahora se debatía en su ser. tal vez ren si sentía algo por el, si no no dudaría tanto, quería aferrarse a ello, ahora podía ver al verdadero joven que existía detrás de la mascara de frió shaman que solía utilizar, ya no tenia su poder ni su linaje, nada... solo era el, solo contra aquello a lo que mas le temía.

-yo... ya deja de jugar conmigo!! la cosa es que no puedo estar a tu lado bien?

-por que??¡?¡?¡ tengo derecho a saberlo.

-por que no es tan fácil, nada lo es... por que entonces solo te haría daño, por que no estarías dispuesto a soportar las dudas y silencios por que....-bajo la mirada como avergonzado de sus pensamientos "por que seria una razón para seguir vivo ahora que estoy tan cerca de escapar de todo, por que solo te haría daño tanto si me quedo como si me marcho... por que tuviste que hablar horo? que sentido tiene ahora que ya es tan tarde?"

-que?... dímelo!-bruscamente se acerco al shaman de china y lo tomo por el brazo, con fuerza, apretándolo hasta el punto en que el otro sintió el dolor y aun así siguió, parecía no notarlo... ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, veía como poco a poco se escapaba su oportunidad y no deseaba dejarlo escapar.

-basta, basta!! duele.

-acaso crees que no me duele a mi? poco a poco te pierdes y no me dejas hacer nada!!, yo quiero estar contigo!

-yo también, pero no puedo permitirlo ya que si así fuera entonces tu tendrías que enfrentar la oscuridad, eso no es para ti horo... no es para ti...

-ren... ren!!!-lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, había sido demasiado para un solo día, lo mejor seria dejarlo descansar y luego ya hablarian, lo importante es que ya sabia que si había algo mas, no importaba lo cursi, lo meloso, lo cargante o lo frió que tuviera que ser, el salvaría a su amigo.

Agradecimientos: quisiera darle especialmente las gracias a fafa-chan nn jajaj yo también pienso que el horoxren es muy lindo - jojojo y leí tu fic de ellos nn, (aparece ame no aki haciéndole reverencias) es weno ;) de verdad lo es :p, espero que te guste este capitulo y lo que no comprendas me avisas y te lo aclaro ;) jajaja

Weno se me cuidan y que ten bien

Shauripirilis

Ame no aki (viva chile mierda :p)


	4. hablemos

Rosa marchita

Weno jeje finamente nos vamos con este cuarto capítulo, la verdad es que este fic lo tenía escrito de antes y solo me falta el final, solo no me había atrevido a publicarlo, pero de cualquier manera cualquier opinión es un gran aporte para aprender a escribir mejor y atreverme a publicar mas cosas :p, además así pdré crear un final quie sea de su agrado ;)

Capitulo 4: hablemos

despertó horas después, en su cuarto, arropado y se sintió como un niño pequeño... estaba como perdido dentro de una realidad que cada vez detestaba mas. por que cuando finalmente veía una solución, por que cuando sabia que ya no quedaba nada mas que esperar aparecía el y le decía que tenia que continuar? no era justo!! sin embargo jamás lo había sido. quería estar triste, enojarse y alejarse pero en el fondo de su ser podía sentir ya a su corazón latir con mas fuerza, escuchaba una risa alegre en el fondo de su cabeza, una risa que hacia eco, estaba sonrojado con el solo hecho de pensar en lo que había ocurrido... horo, su horo lo amaba también!! deseaba sentirse protegido y sentir ese amor del que le hablaban... no cabía duda de que era un ser inestable, ahora ya había olvidado sus temores y solo quería sentirse cuidado y querido, besar aquellos labios con los que tanto había soñado. pero... sabia que no todo seria fácil... no... se sentó sobre su futón y oculto el rostro entre las manos para calmarse, luego de unos segundos se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. entonces pudo sentir la puerta abrirse y un olor embriagante lo absorbió. era hora de hablar.

-ren!! que bueno que ya despertaste nn, pero... que haces levantado ¬¬

-y para que iba a seguir acostado ¬¬

-como que para que!! estas enfermo

-enfermo?- estaba nervioso, acaso el ainu habría descubierto lo que tenia? acaso fausto habría abierto la boca? la semana aun no terminaba!!-de donde sacaste eso ¬¬

-que te crees que acaso eres muy livianito? Mira chinito alguien tuvo que traerte hasta acá.-no pudo evitar sonrojarse, horo lo había traído en brazos y se lo había perdido... sabía que sonaba como una niñita tonta peor no le importaba, no, esos pensamientos se mantendrían por siempre en su cabeza y nadie jamás los sabría, podía estar seguro, su mente era el único lugar seguro que aún le quedaba y comenzaba a dudar de el.-ren...-de pronto el ambiente se había puesto muy serio y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, tendría que enfrentarse a una de las cosas que mas temía. A si mismo.-tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-lo se.-su tono era cansado pero a la vez determinado, a no tenía sentido seguir huyendo, por ahora se dejaría caer sabiendo que tenía a quien lo sostuviese, no importaba si algo así no volvía a repetirse, al menos por una vez habría sentido lo que era ser realmente importante para alguien... que aún ahora estuviera a su lado. Jun, los recuerdos de su hermana volvieron a aflorar en su mente dándole a entender lo desesperado que estaba, era su última oportunidad o lo perdería todo. A pesar del miedo debería tomarla.

-ahora quiero que me expliques a que demonios te referías con todo lo que me dijiste en el gimnasio.

-no hay mas que decir que lo que escuchaste.

-maldición ren!! No soy un estúpido aunque te cueste creerlo, se que algo te pasa y exijo... no, necesito una respuesta razonable.

-a que te refieres.

-te dije que te amaba sabes? Y no me retracto... pero ya no se que pensar sobre ti. No se si me rechazas por que no me amas o por que hay algo mas o si en realidad aceptas y correspondes mi amor pero soy muy lento para entenderlo. Yo... ya no puedo ren.

-horo...-lo vio resbalar lentamente hasta el piso, jamás pensó en verlo así, con su orgullo aplastado tan solo para expresar aquella necesidad desde el fondo de su corazón y lamentó no poder hacer lo mismo, no poder corresponderlo como el deseaba y echar a perder todo aquello con lo que soñaba, por el y por lo demás debería guardar silencio. Una y mil veces se lo repetía mas le era casi imposible. Sus sentimientos explotaban en su interior de forma que carcomían su cuerpo, otra vez se sentía dominado por esa lucha permanente en su interior y bien sabía que de ello saldría perdiendo, su inestabilidad le jugaba malas pasadas pero por hoy.. por hoy olvidaría todo lo demás.-las cosas no son tan fáciles, tanto para ti como para mi. Yo no puedo.. no puedo hacerlo!! Simplemente no puedo estar contigo.-ojos que se levantaban cubiertos en dolor tan solo para humillarse mas, por favor que se detenga... por favor que desvíe su mirada o no tendré la fuerza.

-por qué?, aun no respondes, por qué?¡-desesperación, una y otra vez era todo lo que veía.

-por que no quiero hacerles daño, por que no quiero ver mas lágrimas caer. Por que mi ser no soportaría mas dolor que el de la muerte, mi muerte... ya no voy a resistir mucho mas horo y una vez que ya no esté aquí será peor para ti, solo quiero facilitar las cosas que complique antes.

-muerte?...por que hablas de muerte?-su tono era asustado y todo su cuerpo temblaba, acaso lo perdería para siempre? No, no y mil veces no. Si el ya no estuviera allí entonces como sonreír sabiendo que lo dejó marchar.

-estoy enfermo y si sigo así no duraré mucho mas...

-pero si sigues así, acabas de decirlo...entonces no sigas igual!! Hace lo que sea necesario yo te ayudaré, pero no nos mates.

-te dije que no te dejaría caer en la oscuridad... no puedes ayudarme. No debes sufrir ni soportar culpas que no son tuyas o silencios que borraran los rastros de la risa.

-que... que es lo que tienes?

-anemia

-anemia?-tan simple y tan complejo, algo como aquello podría hacer tanto daño realmente?-solo eso?

-por culpa de la mala alimentación que he llevado mi cuerpo perdió la costumbre de recibir alimento y ahora... ahora no lo soporta, cada vez que me fuerzo a comer termino devolviéndolo todo, bulimia.

-no te rindas, yo no me rendiré, irás a un doctor o Fausto te revisará... por favor

-es que yo...

-que pasa?-acaso había mas? No creía poder soportar tanto dolor como sentía en ese momento y pensaba una y otra vez en como alivianar esa cruel carga que pesaba sobre ren. Su voz había vuelto a ser fría como el hielo, dominaba la situación, sabía que entonces el chino se desmoronaría. Pudo ver como levantaba esa pupilas ahora transparentes y observó impactado todo el sufrimiento que parecía reflejar la situación, tanto le afectaba?

-yo solo...quiero que esto acabe-cerro los ojos con dolor mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla sin que nada detuviera su caída.-ya no puedo...duele mucho, demasiado...tanto que me quita la respiración y me ahogo cada vez mas. Quiero que acabe...

-ren...-rápidamente se levantó y lo abrazó, pudo notar como las respiraciones del chino era aceleradas y parecía como si fuera a perder el control nuevamente, temblaba y crispaba sus manos, los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por los cuales se podía ver como pasaban miles de imágenes, recuerdos que lo dañaban en lo mas profundo... entonces lo supo, tendría otro ataque. Uno como el de el otro día cuando lo había descubierto y no podía permitirlo.-tranquilo... vamos respira, respira.-lo acercó aún mas a su pecho para así sincronizar el ritmo.-siente mis latidos eso es, vamos tu puedes y no temas que no te dejare. Maldición respira!!-lentamente las pupilas doradas perdían brillo y los parpados se cerraban, entonces en un acto desesperado horo lo golpeó en el rostro, con fuerza y determinación pero a la vez no pudo evitar que le doliera el corazón al ver como un nuevo par de lágrimas brotaban y entonces sin mas... lo besó. Suavemente para darle a entender que esperaría y que no lo abandonaría jamás, pasara lo que pasara ya no sabía como sacarlo de su ser. Al principio no hubo reacción por parte de ren puesto que aún estaba sorprendido, pero luego de unos instantes sus manos se aferraron a la espalda del ainu, tan solo por el gusto de sentirlo.

El beso duro tan solo unos breves instantes, solo un roce para recordarles que estaban vivos y que podrían continuar, una vez se separaron ren se alejó como si estuviera asustado, se acercó a la ventana mientras un aire frío lo envolvía. Tras unos instantes de duda horo lo siguió y se ubico tras el abrazándolo, confortándolo en silencio. Sabía que no sería una relación fácil pero lo había aceptado desde que conoció sus sentimientos y seguiría así. Ren tan solo se dejó caer entre aquellos brazos que le ofrecían soluciones a todo el dolor que se acumulaba en su pecho, el lo amaba y deseaba estar a su lado... apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del ainu y lentamente se dio vuelta hasta quedar frente a el, se recargo en el marco de la ventana y sentado allí exigió otro beso con la mirada. Horo horo solo sonrió cálidamente, estaba claro que no sabía pedir las cosas de otra manera, pero como aprendería si siempre le cumplían sus caprichos? A los pocos instantes ya se besaban nuevamente, ahora con desesperación, como confiándose sus vidas con aquel gesto tan simple. Una vez se separaron ambos miraron al suelo dudosos.

-ren...

-mmm

-entonces que?-escucha al chino suspirar.

-yo también te amo horo...pero, si estamos juntos habrán ciertas cosas que deberán ser un misterio para ti, si te es demasiado difícil lo dejaremos y si te hago sufrir perdóname.-su voz era suave, como si tuviera miedo de sus palabras aunque mas que nada era la falta de costumbre, sin embargo todo su temor fue olvidado al sentir nuevamente aquellos brazos que lo abrazaron con felicidad y las palabras te amo se perdieron en su oído en el susurro mas bello que el viento jamás haya podido comunicar. Nuevamente se separaron, pero esta vez con sonrisas en sus rostros. Horo veía ante si al verdadero ren esta vez, a ese niño que perdido entre las sombras se debatía a cada instante para poder conocer la felicidad que tantas veces le había negado la vida, pero a fin de cuentas aún eran muy jóvenes y por ello tenían esperanzas.

-será mejor que bajemos a comer o los demás comenzaran a molestar... no me mires con esa cara, no voy a permitir que empeores así que vas a comer, te armaré un plato especial para ti, pequeño y variado para que lentamente vuelvas a acostumbrarte al sabor de la comida nn.-se veía tan ilusionado con la idea que no pudo evitar asentir con la cabeza, quizás después de todo la vida no era tan mala, el amor no dolía tanto y morir no fuera una solución. Enfrentaría ese trabajo, el último con toda la resistencia que le quedaba y luego enfrentaría a su padre para poder comenzar su propia vida, junto a horo... ya no estaría solo... sus ojos se humedecieron y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Al notar esto horo horo solo pudo besarlo antes de abrir la puerta y salir de allí con un "te espero abajo". con calma se acercó a la ventana y se sentó en el marco una vez más observando las estrellas que para el esa noche brillaban mas que nunca, cerró los ojos y suavemente acarició sus labios con un dedo mientras que la sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Ya no servía de nada negarlo, estaba enamorado de ese shaman de hielo; de un salto se levanto y bajo, esta vez dispuesto a recuperarse.

Siiiiii!!!! Un capitulo menos -, jeje no es que no me guste subirlos es solo que da lata :p, jajajaja mis agradecimientos a:

Kaori FX: jajaj gracias por tu review y no te preocupes que ... bueno dentro de lo malo trataré de arreglar un buen final para ren, mira que yo también lo amo... aunque es mio ¬¬, y ya me lo viole!!! Muakakakaka - (hem... dejemos eso aparte si?) como sea puedo compartirlo... un poco :P

Vickyng: muchisisisisimas gracias por tu opinión - así me ayudaras a arreglar este fic para que les guste hasta el final... aunque podrías explicarme eso de muy OCC?? (es que no entender mucho de esos conceptos UU) jeje trataré de hacer los capítulos mas largos ;) jaja de verdad que si, aunque espero que no me quede con muchos capítulos tampoco :p

ZlPr0X: jejejej siii!!!!11 viva el horoxren - es lo mejor ¬.. hejm hejem cof cof :p, nn jaja no te preocupes que lo continuo hasta el final ;), aunque en lo que tengo acá en casa falta poco, espero y les vaya gustando nn

Bueno espero que de verdad les haya gustado este fic, es un placer para mi recibir sus opiniones así que espero que se animen a seguir con los reviews - siiii!!!!!1 yo quero, son lo mejor OO. Weno se me cuidan. Shauripirilis

Ame no aki


	5. un último trabajo

Rosa marchita

Weno hemos llegado a un nuevo capitulo, lka verdad es que pretendía hacer esta historia mas corta peor las cosas se me escaparon nn, solo espero que no les moleste jojojojo. No queda mas que decir que les agradesco los reviewa y comentarios que son un gran apoyo para ir mejorando este fic nn, está dedicado por entero a pequeña chisai (amiga!!! Ti hecho de menos T.T, pero ya volveras y tonces jojojojojo grrrrr ;) ute sabe :p) cualquier cosa a mi mail 

Capítulo 5: Un último trabajo

Sus abrazos y besos, caricias, sonrisas y miradas. Todo aquello lo mantenía con la eterna esperanza de continuar delante de que aquella pesadilla finalizara de una vez. Simplemente sabía que si volvía a su acostumbrada soledad ya no saldría de su abismo mas junto a el, junto a horo horo siempre tenía escapatoria. Cada mañana despertaba entre su abrazo, un abrazo inocente del primer amor, cuando aun se es muy joven para necesitar algo mas y entonces olvidaba cualquier pesadilla. El negro futuro al que estaba aun encadenado. Ya había pasado una semana desde que su vida se había tornado un especie de paraíso a punto de caer, de cristal trizado tan brillante como aquellas lagrimas que cayeron de los ojos de su koi cuando le dijo que lo amaba. Sin embargo pensó con pesar que ese día ya no podría escapar del trabajo, llevaba demasiado tiempo desaparecido y le debía una cita a su nueva víctima. Su corazón temblaba cada vez que se preguntaba como planteárselo al ainu, decirle que esa noche dormiría con alguien mas y que llegarían mas lejos de lo que ellos habían siquiera pensado en llegar, que aun era un asesino y trabajaba para su padre. Temía perderlo... quizás demasiadas veces, en momentos el miedo no lo dejaba respirar y entonces siempre estaba horo atrás para abrazarlo y tranquilizarlo. "te amo... siempre estaremos juntos" no podía evitar cerrar los ojos y rogar por que fuera verdad. El era su luz y sin el todo volvería a la profunda oscuridad de la realidad, a aquella niebla en la que perdió todo sentido. Si el peliazul lo dejara entonces todo volvería a ser como antes y no creía tener las fuerzas para resistirlo. Ya no mas...

Una semana, el tiempo parecía volar... era aun muy temprano pero ya estaba despierto pensando en su koi, como siempre. Ya estaba comenzando a recuperarse gracias a los cuidados de horo y sonreía mas a menudo. Sintió movimiento a su lado y luego una suave caricia en su pecho, un beso en su mejilla.

-ya estas despierto?-su voz aun adormilada le daba un tono tan tierno que tenía que reprimir sus intenciones de darse vuelta y comerlo a besos.

-hace mucho

-duermes poco.

-y tu mucho

-¬¬ naaa, es que necesito recuperar energías :P jejejeje

-horo...

-si?

-hoy tengo que salir...

-wow, que raro que salgas :p jajajaja...

-tengo que trabajar.- al decirlo se dio vuelta para ver su mirada, aquellos bellos ojos adquirieron de inmediato un expresión dolorida... pensar que aun no le explicaba del todo en que consistía. Sintió mil puntadas en su pecho y lanzó mil maldiciones a su padre por aquella triste mirada, aquel dolor que tan extraño era ver y que tanto temor le causaba.-no... horo..-cerró los ojos con fuerza, no lo soportaba, no podía ver mas dolor frente a el, no mas...-no debes preocuparte, mañana estaré aquí y será como siempre y entonces me encargaré de que no vuelva a suceder, será el último...- al ver la reacción del chino el ainu secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar y apretó el abrazo, sabía que aun no se atrevía a entregarse del todo, a confiar y el lo ayudaría. Claro que le molestaba ese "trabajo" mas no le quedaba opción por el momento, el lo había aceptado así y no se rendiría hasta haber apartado a ren de toda la oscuridad para que jamás cayera allí nuevamente. Nunca mas.

Esa noche ren no llegó para sorpresa de todos menos para un triste horo horo, esa noche Ren Tao entrego su cuerpo a alguien mas en una noche de pasión y muerte donde la crueldad y la cobardía mostraron a sus aliados mas fuertes. Los gemidos de aquel hombre solo incrementaban el odio en el chino, uno que no iba contra aquel ser humano pero en el se centraría por el momento su venganza. Gemidos, gritos, pasión y cuerpo. Todo en un noche, en una habitación alejada, para no ser vistos u oídos, para no ser descubiertos en lo que la víctima veía como una forma lujuriosa de hacer sus negocios. Solo al ver aquella cuchilla pudo comprender la realidad de lo que le esperaba y maldijo su suerte al saber que no sería visto u oído, tal como el deseaba... pero no para un fin como este. Imploró perdón con aquella política que te dice que lo mas importante es tu vida y para ella recurre a las súplicas y cobardías, así luego atacaras por la espalda. Sin embargo aquel muchachito de fría mirada no se detuvo ante nada y de un rápido golpe acabó con el. Su trabajo estaba hecho por esta vez así que antes de que cayera sobre su cabeza el alba escapó de allí sin dejar huellas de lo ocurrido, nadie sabría y finalmente sería libre.

A pesar de haber actuado con la destreza y crueldad que le habían enseñado, de no haberse rendido y haberlo tomado como tan solo un animal, ahora en la distancia era él el asustado, temeroso de que podría pensar su koi si se enteraba de lo que había hecho. Ya no era el mismo de antes y lo tenía claro, cada asesinato era un herida profunda en su alma y un negro recuerdo que lo perseguía y torturaba... conciencia, pero ahora que estaba junto a alguien que le había hecho valorar la vida, alguien por quien había abandonado sus planes de muerte y había comenzado a vivir... ahora, las heridas eran aun mas profundas y el miedo mayor, aquella voz en su cabeza que repetía asesino constantemente y que lo impulsaba a destruir y tan solo le quedaba dañarse a si mismo para no dañar a nadie mas, o al menos así solía reaccionar. Pero horo no lo permitía, aun dudoso y preocupado llegó a la única solución posible, su única salvación, vencer a su padre le parecía a cada instante mas y mas necesario. Por que? No solo era el peliazul el amenazado, no. Todos sus amigos lo estaban, si no cumplía con los deberes de su dinastía o renunciaba entonces ellos sufrirían las consecuencias y no podía permitirlo, se habían metido demasiado al fondo de su ser, ya estaban en su corazón y a tal grado de haberlo hecho sentir amor. No quería volver a perder a quien amaba... no después de Jun, no ya no mas... con firme decisión volvió a la pensión, ahora solo le faltaba una estrategia.

Horo lo recibió con un abrazo que fue rápidamente correspondido y se aferró a su pecho como quien tiene miedo de caer a un barranco si se suelta, así estaba él, solo su koi le permitía olvidar todo ese dolor. No hizo preguntas y solo lo dejó pasar, no tenía dudas y confiaba en el ser a quien amaba así como esa confianza esperaba. Le dio de comer y se acostó a su lado, solo para disfrutar el placer de estar juntos, por que sabía que ambos lo necesitaban. A cada mirada una sonrisa a cada roce una caricia y entonces cuando al llegar la noche Ren se durmió en sus brazos supo que nada había sido en vano, que ya no era el mismo sucesor de las Tao que había conocido y que no se había equivocado al enamorarse. Todo estaría bien...

Bueno nos vemos en el otro capítulo, espero que este les haya gustado, cuidense y que ten bien

Shauripirilis

Ame no aki


	6. sueños rotos, desesperación

Rosa marchita

Hola!!!!! Jeje ahora si me demore un poco mas en publicar (examenes UU) pero weno aki tamos con el siguiente capitulo :p, que por cierto espero que les guste :P, la verdad es que igual lo escribi hace un tiempo asi que cualquier queja o comentario pos se les agradeceria para asi hacer un fic mejor jajaja, arreglar detalles y hasta en l peor de los casos cambiar capitulos :P. Weno de verdad muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios o tan solo por el hecho de leer este fic.

Capítulo 6: sueños rotos, desesperación

A la mañana siguiente ambos bajaron juntos a desayunar y se sentaron con el resto, la televisión encendida mostraba las noticias mas recientes.

-...y esta mañana fue encontrado el cadáver de un importante empresario en una de sus casas algo alejada de la ciudad, su cuerpo presenta un solo corte muy profundo y se cree que murió de inmediato, el criminal no ha dejado pista alguna hasta el momento mas la investigación sigue abierta...-en ese momento mostraron una fotografía del señor Nikai Shisare. El rostro de horo horo se puso pálido al instante, el conocía a ese hombre! Era el mismo que había visto junto a ren cuando... un momento, el.. el le había dicho que tenía que trabajar y que no regresaría durante la noche y aquel lugar estaba apartado, por lo visto bien lo creía capas de llevar a un niño allí para acostarse con el. Acaso habría sido ren? Acaso... sus puños se apretaron casi imperceptiblemente, los demás demasiado concentrados en sus propios asuntos no lo notaron. Acaso se había acostado con el? Si era así entonces todos los trabajos antes de este habían sido así? A cuántos habría pertenecido ya? y de ser así, acaso el también sería un juego, trabajo, trampa o como fuera que le llamaran? No!... no podía ser posible, no debía permitir a las dudas instalarse en él, confiaba en su koi si, confiaba pero sabía que tenía secretos que aun no le compartiría... a eso se refería con la oscuridad? Con temor tuvo que reconocer que aquellas palabras que Ren le dijo el día que confesó sus sentimientos eran ciertas, lo haría sufrir... si, y ya había comenzado, un dolor punzante lo traspasaba por completo trizando su corazón temeroso por una relación que sabía difícil y pisoteando su alma ante la posibilidad de perder a su amor en caso de que sus temores no fueran reales, y si tan solo estaba siendo desconfiado y nada de ello era verdad? Como explicar luego... debía preguntar, si tenía que hacerlo o la duda acabaría matándolo, ya con apenas unos minutos de haber escuchado aquella amenaza para su felicidad sentía un presionante tortura en su ser. Pero... y si fuera verdad y Ren se lo confirmaba entonces, que hacer? Acabar con aquella relación que lo dañaba? No, aquello le era imposible. Amaba demasiado a su koi como para abandonarlo así, aunque en ese caso también quedaría demostrado que no había cambiado como el creía y que solo amaba a una fantasía de su mente confundida. Las dudas cada vez eran mas dolorosas y con tristeza tuvo que reconocer que necesitaba de la verdad y que apenas pudieran quedarse a solas le preguntaría, no sabía como actuaría en caso de que la respuesta de su koi fuera afirmativa pero si sabía que en ese caso su corazón acabaría por destrozarse por aquel amor que había nacido demasiado repentino, crecido muy rápido y vuelto apasionado con tan solo un beso.

Aquella misma tarde tomo a Ren de la mano y lo invito en silencio a salir, caminaron durante un buen tiempo, siempre en silencio y el chino ya comenzaba a preocuparse, que le ocurría a su horo? Acaso había descubierto que el... no! Eso era imposible..

-que pasa contigo?...horo, estas bien?

-...-mas preocupado ya que sorprendido tomo el rostro de su koi y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, no le gusto nada. Aquella brillante mirada estaba hoy opaca y aquella sonrisa por completo ausente, sus ojos parecían luchar contra las lágrimas y aquello había al silencio aun mas angustiante.

-horo por favor háblame..-una súplica, ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse y la sola idea de no volver a escuchar la voz cantarina que lograba hacerlo olvidar lo torturaba hasta la desesperación.

-tenemos que hablar.

-de que?-sabía que nada bueno se avecinaba.

-aquel hombre... en las noticias.. el, fue tu trabajo no es verdad?

-que?¡-sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba, su horo, su amado ainu lo sabía y estaba claro que lo había tomado como el esperaba. Con dolor y el sufrimiento que el había prometido a aquella relación, sabía que no podía ser de otra manera pero al escuchar su tono acusador se dio cuenta de que no importaba lo bien que se hubiera preparado para este tipo de situaciones, había ago con lo que no había contado y que lo desarmaba dejándolo en un estado vulnerable y por completo deplorable. Sus sentimientos... por que diablos tenia que doler tanto!

-lo asesinaste y te acostaste con el verdad? Ese era el trabajo, yo te vi seduciéndolo y vi ese beso cuando te seguí, si lo vi... y ahora solo espero que tu niegues todo lo que te digo y prefiero mil veces que me contestes que no fue así, que realmente estabas con una amante... por favor.-su tono bajó a un tímido murmullo que rogaba por una mentira que calmara su espíritu-dime que no es verdad, que no o acabaste y que no has pertenecido a muchos antes de estar a mi lado, que no es ese tu trabajo... dime...

-ya no sigas por favor... ya no te hagas mas daño. Sabes cual es la verdad, no sirve negarla por que en cualquier momento se nos caerá encima, así es. Ese es mi trabajo. Me acosté con el y luego lo acabé. Pero no lo hice por que deseara hacerlo y tampoco estoy tranquilo ahora, hay un dolor muy grande en mi pecho que me impide olvidarlo y una razón muy poderosa para haber actuado así, or favor horo, no me dejes ahora... no quiero volver a caer en la oscuridad.-cerró los ojos y llevo una mano a su pecho, nuevamente le costaba respirar pero ahora evitaría el ataque a como diera lugar, no ahora, no allí, no sin una respuesta. Mas el ainu permaneció en silencio y desviando la mirada retrocedió un paso. Ren creyó haber sido rechazado y sintió una vez mas aquel oscuro deseo que lo impulsaba a acabar con aquella miserable existencia, aquel amor que se le había jurado acababa de morir, no había podido soportar todas aquellas sombras que se cernían sobre esa relación que aun sabiendo que no tenía mayor futuro rogaba por que durara mil años. Dolor, dolor, mil veces mas dolor. Antes de que pudiera detenerla una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y salió corriendo de aquel lugar, se alejó lo mas rápido posible con tan solo una cosa en mente. Olvidar y dejar atrás todo aquello que le hiciera sufrir nuevamente. Una vez mas estaba solo, nadie lo esperaba y a nadie le importaría si terminaba muerto. Pues bien entonces así seria! Ahora nada podría detenerlo... mas no sería rápido, no. Lentamente para así torturarse aun mas, era su castigo por haber hecho sufrir a quien amaba hasta el punto de alejarlo de su lado, como si ello no fuera de por si el mas terrible castigo.

Horo horo solo lo vio correr y no fue capas de detenerlo, abrió la boca para gritar mas las palabras no acudieron y sus piernas no reaccionaron . con horror comprendió lo que sin querer había ocasionado. No era que ya no quisiera a Ren, lo amaba. No era que fuera a abandonarlo por ello, tan solo estaba pensando y decidiendo que hacer o decir, había demasiado aun que preguntar y demasiada confusión en su ser. Pero ahora el se creía rechazado y había huido sin que pudiera saber hacia donde se había marchado, bien sabía lo radical que podría ser su koi y rogaba al cielo por que no tomara una salida desesperada mas al mismo tiempo no trataba de buscarlo, que hacer? Estaba tan herido! Tan confundido! Que ahora comprendía la desesperanza de Ren, era cierto aquella relación no tenía futuro... con los puños apretados cayó de rodillas al piso dejando caer su dolor en forma de desesperadas lágrimas que buscaban la muerte en la comisura de sus suspirantes labios que tan solo ansiaban un cálido beso que lo ayudara a despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Esa noche dos chicos caminaron por las desoladas calles, sin importarles los peligros o algo mas que no fuera aquella horrible sensación de haberlo echado todo a perder. A la mañana siguiente horo volvió a la pensión pero su koi seguía sin aparecer, su sonrisa también se había escapado esa noche y veía con algo de culpa como todos se preocupaban por el. Le hubiera gustado explicar que era lo que ocurría mas no estaba del todo seguro y además sabía... o creía saber lo importante que eran todos para Ren y que si por alguna razón se alejaban de el lo mas probable es que jamás volvieran a verlo... si es que aun estaba vivo... Ren, ahogo un sollozo.

Tres días tuvieron que pasar antes de que volvieran a ver al shaman de china, tres días de absoluto silencio en los cuales había pensado mucho y comido nada, su estado definitivamente estaba empeorando, justo ahora que comenzaba a recuperarse... pero no importaba, a nadie le importaba realmente lo que pasara con el. Había descubierto con dolor que los sentimientos de las personas no valen ni la mitad de lo que estas dicen y a pesar de lo mucho que temía un nuevo encuentro con horo horo necesitaba regresar, verlo una última vez y recuperar sus cosas antes de marcharse para siempre, rogaba al cielo el poder dominar sus impulsos y no cometer acto alguno que lo obligara a abandonar el orgullo. Lo único que le quedaba en esos momentos ya que hasta los recuerdos le eran hirientes.

Vio aquellos rostros familiares y escuchó sus voces haciéndole mil preguntas mas siempre se mantuvo en silencio, subió seguido por los demás y al abrir la puerta del que fuera su cuarto lo vio... como siempre, aquel rostro que lo cautivaba, sus ojos, sus labios... no! Debía ser fuerte, no permitiría que lo dañaran nuevamente, sería fuerte. Era lo único que podía hacer ahora. Sin siquiera devolverle aquella mirada escrutadora que parecía hacer mil preguntas y penetrar su cuerpo fue por su maleta y comenzó a juntar todo lo que aun le pertenecía.

-...donde vas?

-...

-donde vas?!

-...

-maldición Ren contesta!!!- dentro de su furia lo tomó do los hombros y lo uso frente a el, los demás solo podían observar sorprendidos y algo asustados la reacción de aquel a quien tenían por alguien pacifico.

-acaso te importa?... acaso realmente quieres saberlo?

-que..? claro que me importa!- el chino levantó un brazo y con suavidad trazó los rasgos del rostro del ainu, con su cuerpo parecía decirle que se quedara mas en su mente tan solo lo estaba alejando, si de verdad quisiera estar a su lado no lo habría rechazado en aquel momento que tanto lo necesito, quizás estaba sendo egoísta, si era posible peor no le importaba! Por culpa de ello había sufrido demasiado... acaso no era aun castigo suficiente?

-me voy... vuelvo a casa a morir como quien realmente soy

-morir..-sintió como le temblaba la voz pero no le importaba que lo vieran caer ahora, acababa de hablar de muerte maldición! En que momento las cosas habían cambiado tanto?-a .. a que te refieres con eso de quien realmente eres..

-un asesino... eso es lo que siempre he sido y seré, ya me di cuenta de que no importa cuanto trate de esconderlo o evitarlo, son un Tao y parte de mi destino está trazado, se que nunca tendré derecho a ser feliz y que acabare con mi padre, quizás ya es tiempo de cumplir con aquello que me corresponde.

-no... no! Tu no lo harás! No te irás, no dejaré que mueras Ren.

-con que derecho me dices eso! A ti poco te importa lo que pase conmigo ya lo tengo claro, entonces para que... para que quieres mantener durante mas tiempo esta tortura, que es lo que ganas?. Maldición dime que demonios es lo que buscas!- había logrado quebrarlo y había perdido el dominio de si mismo, su desesperación se estaba haciendo atente y vio con horror como sus amigos lo habían dejado a solas con horo descubriendo que ellos dos tenían mucho que arreglar.-acaso quieres que te devuelva algo por tus servicios? Bien pues aquí tienes dinero!!!!!-sacó un fajo de billetes de su bolso y lo tiró al suelo.-ahora solo déjame en paz-sus últimas palabras solo habían sido un murmullo al momento que desviaba la mirada y su cuerpo temblaba, unos instantes de silencio y luego un golpe. Un golpe con tal fuerza e intensidad que logró botarlo, pero lo peor no fue eso, no lo peor para el fue el ver la mirada de su amor brillar en furia y decepción, un dolor tan palpable que parecía deformar las cosas a su alrededor.

-no seas imbécil! Crees que no me preocupo por ti? Que dejé de amarte en algún momento? Pues te equivocas... no podría, ya eres una parte de mi ser Ren. Y me duele... demasiado el que creas que hice algo así solo por dinero, tu crees que es esa una razón para estar con alguien? Ni siquiera creo que tu lo hayas hecho por dinero. No es que te haya dejado de amar, no fue por ello por lo que no dije nada y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, no es fácil para mi, pensé que no habías tenido engañados y que me había enamorado de aquella máscara que usabas para con nosotros pero luego me di cuenta de que no era así, de que ya no puedo dejar de amarte!! Y que cometí un estúpido error!!

-ya... ya no puedo creerte, ya no deseo escucharte, no se cual es la verdad o la mentira pero si se que me hace mucho daño estar junto a ti, pensé que solo tu sufrirías y te amo a tal extremo que quería evitarte cualquier dolos aunque este no me afectara a mi, peor me equivoqué y nunca-lágrimas comenzaron a escapar por sus mejillas.-nunca imaginé que existiría un vacío aun mas profundo y una oscuridad mucho mas negra. No quiero volver a sufrir no lo ves? Por ello no quería comenzar una relación nuevamente!!... pero ya no podía evitarlo, era superior a mi y al final igual termine cayendo humillado a un abismo de desesperación, ahora no creo poder soportarlo nuevamente, ya no creo poder... intentarlo una vez mas

-ren..

-y no creo... que seremos felices, que no sufriré y que tu amor durará ara siempre.

-Ren... yo, por favor no te hagas esto. Tu me amas lo se, puedo verlo en cada una de aquellas lágrimas, se que te cuesta confiar nuevamente en mi pero debes comprender que jamás he pensado siquiera en abandonarte, se que me necesitas y yo te necesito con todo mi ser, te amo!!

-no.. detente, detente, basta basta basta, tengo miedo y... duele...tanto agh!-cayó al suelo de rodillas, esta vez no había podido impedir el ataque, todas las emociones, aquellas palabras y sensaciones lo dominaban por completo haciéndolo perder toda fuerza y caer en un estado deplorable, sumado a la falta de alimento las cosas eran aun peor. Sintió como el peliazul gritaba su nombre y los cálidos brazos lo rodeaban... cuanto ansiaba sentirlo nuevamente... escuchaba su voz y sentía su cuerpo mas no podía verlo. No, su cuerpo no le respondía.

Horo horo llamaba a los demás ya desesperado, la angustia lo torturaba y el temor al pensar que aquel ataque había sido su culpa lo desequilibraba, Ren, su Ren tenía miedo de estar con el por que no quería sufrir nuevamente, por su culpa aquel shaman del que se había enamorado había caído una vez mas en oscuridad y perdido en aquel camino sembrado por el odio. Al momento en que los demás entraron a la habitación su koi perdió el conocimiento y una rosa marchita cayó de sus manos. Supo entonces que era así como se había sentido su orgulloso amante. Como aquella rosa que una vez fue hermosa pero hoy yacía muerta y había perdido todo rastro de hermosura.

Jeje weno trate de hacer este mas largo para que asi un me retaran por lo cortos que me quedan los capitulos U.U jojojo, de verdad gracias por su apoyo y aunque siempre trato de responder los reviews a aquellas que no he podido es por que de verdad he tenido algun problema, pero de verdad muchas gracias nn

Cualquier queja o comentario a nn

Cuidense y que ten bien

shauripirilis

Ame no aki


	7. quedandome junto a ustedes

Rosa marchita

Aaaa perdonen el atraso Xx pero es que la verdad la verdad mi PC murió UU y fue horrible y tuve que hacer magia para recuperar este fic, pero aquí esta y el sol me brilla nuevamente :p, espero que les guste mucho mucho y de verdad les agradezco a todos los que me han dejado reviews por que eso es lo que me motiva a seguir publicando y a ver si cuando termine con esto publico otra :p.

Capitulo 7: quedándome junto a ustedes.

Despertó horas después, minutos eternos de agonía para un corazón enamorado que destrozado por su error clamaba silenciosamente al cielo para que le devolviera aquello que el mismo había alejado. No estaba molesto con el por su trabajo o tan siquiera por que se hubiese acostado con tantos otros, o fuera un asesino... no, iba aun mas lejos el sentimiento. No sabía por que demonios lo había alejado y no se lo perdonaba. Ahora menos que nunca... si tan solo abriera sus ojos y lo escuchara, todo aquello que tenía para decirle y luego, luego una sonrisa que e dijera que lucharían por que todo volviera a ser como antes y entonces todo estaría... bien...

las vanas ilusiones de horo cayeron al suelo haciéndose añicos al verlo incorporarse con dificultad, nada en la expresión de Ren se había suavizado y supo de inmediato que pensaba seguir con su plan. buscaba desesperado alguna palabra que le dijera que había en aquella confusa mente mas estaba herméticamente bloqueado a los demás... ¿tanto miedo tenía a ser dañado nuevamente? como lamentaba su error, sabía por todo lo que había pasado ren y aun así era capas de cometer semejantes estupideces, y es que ni siquiera se entendía, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas retroceder el tiempo... pero era imposible. un tenso silencio invadió el lugar mientras todos observaban expectantes el siguiente movimiento del shaman pero nada, tan solo se quedo quieto observando sus manos como si en ellas pudiese encontrar una respuesta. JA! como si realmente las hubiera. trataba de decidir que hacer pero cada vez que lo pensaba llegaban a su mente miles de imágenes que lo obligaban a desviar la atención, recordó la pesadilla que tuvo mientras estuvo inconsciente, en ella aparecía su vida sin sus amigos, sin horo... tal como estaba antes solo que en vez de jamás haberlos conocido su padre los había acabado por ser un estorbo. si, lo mejor sería marcharse y simplemente desaparecer de sus vidas, de cualquier modo ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo así que lo mejor seria evitarles el dolor de la muerte... muerte. pudo sentir a las lagrimas inundar sus ojos mas no las dejó caer, ahora veía a jun frente a el, como antes... antes de aquel "accidente" que se a había arrebatado. nunca supo como fueron las cosas en realidad y preguntarle a su padre significaba enfrentarse a el en un duelo a muerte, si, quizás lo mejor sería luchar contra el y sacar la verdad para luego poder ir al infierno en paz, pero no se sentía capas, aun estaba débil, aun tenía miedo...

-ren?

-...

-que sucede?

-yo..

-quiero la verdad, a mi no puedes mentirme.

-pero la verdad solo lastima.

-pero así y todos siempre la has buscado. somos iguales ren, no me niegues el derecho a luchar por quienes quiero.-una sonrisa melancólica asomo en su rostro.

-el compromiso realmente te ha cambiado.

-lo crees?

-no... siempre has sido así, peor ahora eres libre y puedes decirlo.

-y por que tu no?

-por que mi libertad acabará con sus vidas.

-de que hablas?- ¡¿por que nadie decía nada?! quería oírlos gritar, enfadarse y finalmente ¡¡dejarlo solo!! ¿¿es que tanto les gustaba meterse en problemas??. no quería admitirlo, luchaba por ponerse en contra pero la verdad es que en el fondo esa necesidad de saber lo que le ocurría, el hecho de tenerlos a su lado realmente lo ayudaba, solo gracias a ellos aun estaba vivo.

-me voy, volveré a casa.

-que?¡

-pero tu casa está aquí!! con nosotros...

-mentira!! hace mucho que ya no es así!-cerró los ojos y se dejo caer con suavidad.-ya es tiempo de regresar a donde pertenezco y olvidar... olvidar todo lo que me ate a un mundo que no es el mío-levanto la mano derecha ubicándola frente a su rostro. ¡¡que tanto buscaba en sus manos!! anna comenzaba a desesperarse, no podía creer que la conversación que acababan de tener acabara en nada, ¡nunca era así!, o al menos desde hace mucho que las cosas habían cambiado, ¿que paso con la confianza? ¿la amistad? ¿ya nada le importaba?

-por que... ¿que te ha hecho cambiar de idea? ¡¡¡¿por que no confiaste en nosotros!!?¡

-dime...-su tono calmado la asustó, no era el de siempre, ahora parecía triste como si ya se hubiese resignado a no enfrentar lo que ocurría a no enojarse a no gritar, a no sentirlo mas...-¿en que hubiesen cambiado las cosas?

-si supiéramos de que hablas pues probablemente trataríamos de ayudarte.

-jajaja ¿serías capas de perder tu vida por alguien mas? por mi? jajaja no me hagas reír, nunca he podido entender realmente esa cosa que llaman amistad, trate de comprender durante mucho tiempo pero no está en mi, el gran ren tao no aceptara una ayuda que no se le quiere prestar y solo se da por un compromiso buscando siempre excusa para librarse.

-¡no me mientas! esta bien, si quieres irte te irás... pero primero tendrás que decirnos que demonios te pasa y luego ¡¡pasar sobre mi cadáver!!

-vaya, al parecer los seres humanos son mas curiosos de lo que debieran, pues bien. mi padre me tiene bajo la amenaza desde hace mucho tiempo de que si no vuelvo a casa cuando el me llame los acabará y me dio una prueba bastante desagradable de que esta en condiciones de hacerlo, bueno para evitarlo comencé a cumplir con unos encargos de los cuales no quiero hablar. como sea, me enfermé luego de eso pero como la vida en casa no me interesa en lo absoluto y me sabía amarrado a ella tampoco me motivó la idea de recuperarme, ahora solo me queda esperar un par de semanas y lo mas probable es que muera y quería evitarles el costo de un estúpido enfrentamiento con mi padre, a pesar de que fuera mi culpa el ya no poder servir a la dinastía, marchándome a morir a casa.- voz cargada de despecho, como si estuviera hablando de algo nada relacionado con el. ¡¡Maldición era su vida la que se iba y lo decía así!!! Como si nada importara ahora... lo vieron levantarse y caminar en busca de sus cosas, nadie era capas de moverse. el dolor y la sorpresa los había paralizado

tras unos segundos en que la desesperanza los dominó por completo yoh salió tras su amigo, había que detenerlo a cualquier precio... aun no era demasiado tarde y estaba seguro de ello y aunque no fuera así no permitiría que su amigo pasara sus últimos días en el lugar que mas detestaba, luego lo siguieron los demás, estaban dispuestos a demostrarle a ese terco shaman que la amistad si existía y ahora le darían una prueba de ello.

Lo detuvieron en la puerta de su habitación, antes de que saliera con la maleta ya lista, miradas desafiantes y paso decidido, una lucha involuntaria se desarrollaba entre aquellos que solo querían paz, en todas las mentes solo surgían las palabras... "ya no mas"... pero eso no parecía cambiar las cosas. Horo horo solo miraba al suelo tratando de descubrir las palabras mas adecuadas para poder hablar con ren a solas y mantenerlo a su lado, para volver a proporcionarle las ganas de vivir, aunque fueran las propias, aunque el se quedara sin ninguna. Por ren estaba dispuesto a todo.

-ya te lo dije, deberás pasar por sobre mi cadáver

-ana... ya no tiene caso que sigas con eso, aun tengo poder espiritual y estoy dispuesto a usarlo.

-hablas en serio?- duda, irónica duda marcada en garganta, sabía que algo así era imposible, pero no dudaba que usara su poder si no que lo utilizara para dañarlos. Lo vio cerrar los ojos con cansancio.

-tanto así están dispuestos a que me quede? No les importan los problemas que ello pueda traerles?- había estado dispuesto a luchar pero se daba cuenta de que sus energías lo abandonaban nuevamente, había sido un estúpido al no irse antes o al menos al no permitirse descansar un poco mas.

-esta habitación seguirá siendo la tuya entonces, desde ahora Fausto será tu doctor así te guste o no.

-bien...-dieron la vuelta y se marcharon, sabían que debían dejarlo solo, aun cuando no quisieran. Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos se encerró a vaciar su maleta y recargando la cabeza contra la puerta sonrió con felicidad contenida. ¡De verdad lo apreciaban! ¡Querían permanecer a su lado a pesar de todo!... amistad, cuantas veces había dudado de conocer realmente esa palabra y cuantas veces le habían vuelto a mostrar el significado, no les importaba En tao o lo costosa que pudiera ser la recuperación por lo obstinado que era, estaban allí, para él, como tantas otras veces.

Aa termine :P jojojojo weno este capitulo mas que na muestra un poco lo confundido que esta ren mira que esos cambios de animo Xx… que venga aca y yo lo domestico - siiiiii ¬ jojojo… hem.. weno eso, dejémoslo fuera :P. nuevamente muchas gracias a todos lo que me han enviado reviews, ahora no dispongo de ellos para dar gracias personalizadas pero lo voy a hacer como sierre dejando yo un review :P que simple no jojojo

Aps una cosa mas, el próximo es el ultimo capitulo, si alguien tiene algun aporte o idea lo recivire con gusto por que a decir verdad me quedo corto y no se… raro :p

Weno cuidense mucho y que ten bien

Shauripirilis

Ame no aki


	8. sálvame

Rosa marchita

Aaaaaaa!!! Perdón perdón perdón perdón :P jajaj de verdad que se me complico la vida vidisima con esto por que el computador no me conocía el texto de la historia y no se habría y aaa fue un parto Xx, pero aquí estoy - jojojo solo para ustedes :P ajajaj con lo que sería un nuevo comienzo para este fic ya que decidí gracias a una amiga (- jojojo amiga :p) a hacer este fic mas largo y asi buscar un final mejor :P.

Capitulo 8: sálvame

Los horas, los días… el tiempo comenzó a avanzar. Al principio rápidamente por su recuperación, una vez esta estuvo lista todo se volvió lento, tardío y casi innecesario. Las cosas con horo no cambiaban, no mejoraban, no empeoraban. Simplemente estaban allí. De la nada… un dolor muy grande en su pecho le indicaba que no volverían a estar juntos y disfrutar de un abrazo lleno de pasión. A pesar de estar físicamente recuperado su mirada era triste y su corazón permanecía destrozado. Esperaba, siempre… a cada instante. ¿pero que? Simple… tan solo quería verlo hacer su movimiento, que se acercara a el y le dijera te amo con sinceridad… pero entonces, ¿estaria dispuesto a creerle? Aaa!! Como saberlo, la confusión le carcomía las entrañas acabando con su animo y su pobre sonrisa obligada para no preocupar a quienes nada tenían que ver, nuevamente había entrado a los engaños y mentiras que tan solo lo hacían odiarse a si mismo. Una y otra vez sus viejos recuerdos llegaban a la memoria, todo lo ocurrido desde que había vuelto a la casa de los asakura y cada imagen era una lagrima que dañaba su piel marchita, sus labios agrietados y su alma desgarrada… unos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto lo distrajeron. La esperanza… abrió la puerta con una sonrisa solo para ver a ana frente a el, seria, fría, preocupada.

-tienes correspondencia, sin remitente… quieres?

-si.-con un ágil movimiento le robo el papel de entre los dedos notando rápidamente que aun permanecía sellada. Se reprendió mentalmente. Que paranoico estaba… acaso, ¿desconfiaba? De que? De sus amigos que siempre habían estado allí? Jamás harían algo así!... cerró la puerta preocupado por la falta de control sobre si mismo, nervioso e impactado. Que pasaba con su mente? Que demonios pasaba con el?!?!

Rasgo el papel con suavidad, como temiendo dañarlo y del interior del sobre saco una breve carta hacia el… de su padre.

"Ren:

Ya es tiempo de que dejes de escapar, renuncio ahora a mi lugar e iré por ti en una semana. Es todo lo que tienes.

En"

Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo y el pánico inundo sus ojos, sus manos temblaban y sin notarlo dejó caer el mensaje. Quieto, con la vista al frente sin ver nada, sin oír nada ni sentir mas… miedo, el miedo lo había paralizado, el dolor de la perdida lo dominaba poco a poco hasta llenar todo su ser y aun así sobrepasarlo. Jamás lo recuperaría!! Jamás recuperaría a horo!! Solo tenía una semana mas… solo una. No pudo soportarlo y rompió en silencioso llanto que se llevaba todo sueño, toda ilusión albergada en tanto tiempo sin saber de su padre, como siempre le había quitado todo. La idea de ser el líder de una dinastía a la que aborrecía, de vivir en el hogar del cual nacieron todas sus pesadillas y junto al ser que le arruino la vida lo desesperaba hasta el punto de olvidar todo lo aprendido y la palabra "muérete" resonaba en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez, si… era la única solución, algo rápido, algo que lo acabara sin permitirle ver tan solo un minuto mas de luz. Pero era un cobarde y no se sentía capas de hacerlo, menos allí… en el lugar que vivían los únicos que le habían dado un lugar.

Otro pensamiento tomo dominio sobre el anterior y lo hundió aun mas. Horo… habían tenido tres semanas, tres desde que la recuperación había comenzado y habían hablado y el ainu aun no se le había acercado a decirle nada, esa vez solo había hablado el… acaso sería verdad que horo no lo amaba? Entonces… entonces que hacía allí!! Cierto, estaban sus amigos, cierto allí había una vida que deseaba… pero ya no!! Ya no deseaba ningún tipo de vida, ¿para que si esta solo terminaría trayéndole desesperación y lo hundiría mas y mas en el abismo del cual no tendría escapatoria? Era un entupido y siempre lo había sido, sus anteriores pensamientos no se habían equivocado en lo absoluto y ahora los retomaba… se odiaba, si, por ser un maldito ser humano, por amar, por soñar, por llorar y desear gritar con todo su ser que el mundo era una mierda, que su mundo estaba acabado para siempre. Miles de voces en su cabeza comenzaron a llenarlo, toda su confusión tomaba ahora diferentes formas, su vulnerabilidad ahora daba espacio a todos los ren que había sido a lo largo de sus "tantos" años. El niño triste que se guardaba su odio para con los demás, el niño frió que había dejado de creer y se refugiaba en el odio, el niño que había conocido un mundo diferente y había desplazado el odio tratando de eliminarlo, el niño temeroso y enamorado que se odiaba a si mismo dentro de su felicidad por ser tan cobarde, el niño desesperado que se odiaba a si mismo… odio, odio, odio... siempre estaba el odio. Su padre tenía razón, había nacido para ello y era lo que lo hacía humano, lo que lo mantenía vivo… sin su odio nada en el sería, era escoria, alguien tan patético que solo sabía vivir de un sentimiento tan maligno como ese.

El brillo de un trozo de vidrio perteneciente a un vaso que había quebrado esa mañana llamo su atención… si… solo un corte y podría acabar con todo, tendría que ser certero… nada difícil para el. No! Giro el rostro para no verlo mas… pero entonces su cuchilla apareció frente a el incitándolo nuevamente. Las voces ahora comenzaron a chillar, todas al mismo tiempo, estridentes, ordenándole mil cosas a la vez, todas contradictorias. Estiró su mano hacia la cuchilla… "tómala, vamos tómala, nadie te echara en falta" "para que quieres vivir en un mundo así?" "no es tu culpa, vamos tienes que seguir adelante para acabar con tu padre, todo estará bien" "no!!!! No, no, no, no!!!" "debes vivir"… tomo su cabeza entre las manos mientras la lucha se desataba en su interior, los dientes apretados ahora castañeaban, sus ojos cerrados nuevamente lloraban… "tengo que irme… ahora"…todas las voces a unísono gritaron…."vete!!!!" entonces ya no pudo evitarlo y sin tomar nada escapó, corrió sin importar adonde… solo necesitaba alejarse del miedo y la lucha… nunca miró hacia atrás y no pudo ver al ainu entrar en su cuarto y mucho menos tomar el papel que había soltado, leerlo y comenzar a llorar, por el, por lo que perdería por demorarse tanto… ren…

Yumi tao: jajaja sos un amor nn de verdad gracias gracias sos un cielo :P, tu apoyo es importante ;) especial ;) unico ;) y.. :s ya basta!! :P jaja gracias nn

jul-tao: :P a no se que decir XX jajaja perdoooooooooooname por la demora y a la vez gracias :P jajaja sos lo mejor nn de verdad un gran apoyote, de verdad vale por haberme tirado pa adelante jajaja y por urgirme ya que asi no me dejas de floja, se que esperas muuucho de mi ;) arigato nn

ZlPr0X: aaa jajaja no te preocupes por no haber dejado antes nn lo que importa es que dejaste ahora no nn jejeje weno pos al final este un es el ultimo capitulo :P queu decir jajajaja, aunque gracias por tuu review tb - si no seras bella jojoojo nn

Vickyng: jajaja eee!!! Vale nn arigato!! Te amo!!!!!! Jajaj gracias por tu idea de verdad verdad,a lgo transformada pero tu idea ;) solo que se viene con final feliz he ¬¬ jajajaja nn de verdad sos un grandisisisisimo apoyo ;) de verdad gracias

Weno se me cuidan harto!!!! Jejej shauripirilis

Ame no aki


	9. en mi interior

Rosa marchita

Aaa!!! Weno, este capitulo es muuy corto :P jeje quizás demasiado UU, lamentablemente pero… es que es solo para ver weno "el interior" de ren… en este caso :P jojojjojo, pos espero que les guste aps y juls… jeje te prometo que el otro si será mas de ren y horo… hasta intentare hacer un lemon mas adelante un se si el 10 u el 11, pero el otro se nos viene mas ren horo si que si nn… Vickyng. Aaaa niña jajajaja tratare de mantener esa visión que tienes de mi como escritora :P jajajaja de verdad ojala y e siga buscando, por que aquí se acaba el solo pensar y a partir de ahora viene el vivir su ultima semana, desde el cap 10 tratare de darle mas acción pa terminar luego con el problema y un dar tanta vuelta :P jojojo… aps y sep, soy una persona alegre peor me gusta el drama jojojojo nn

Capitulo 9: en mi interior

Corrió durante tanto tiempo que la noche lo alcanzo y con su oscuro manto cubrió todo, no veía prácticamente nada y sorprendido se detuvo, no habían luces a su alrededor. Por tanto ya no estaba en la ciudad, miró a su alrededor tratando de identificar algo al menos y en la distancia pudo ver el brillo de las casas y edificios, entonces suspiró y ahora lentamente continuó su camino. Las palabras de su padre aparecían en su mente una y otra vez, una y otra vez, confundiéndolo, perdiéndolo. Tan solo tenía seis días mas para poner todo en orden, sus sentimientos… superar la pérdida, asimilar la realidad y tomar un valor que no le pertenecía para continuar adelante con la frente en alto, poder despedir a sus amigos con solemnidad y tenue sonrisa, callada y silenciosa para que su padre no pudiera percibirla. Una risa irónica rompió la quietud dominante, luego una mueca de terror lo obligo a callarse… en que se había convertido? Acaso esa era su risa? La mayor expresión de felicidad que conocía o creía conocer se veía ahora trasformada en algo completamente diferente, su vida definitivamente ya no valía nada.

Horo, horo, horo, horo… cuantas veces mas lo vería en su mente? Cuantas veces mas susurraría su nombre? Cuantas veces mas lloraría por no tenerlo, extrañaría el simple hecho de sentir su aliento o temblaría ante la sola idea de no volver a verlo? Parecía no tener nada mas, era lo único que importaba ahora. Amor, amor, amor… que sentimiento mas extraño… acaso lo habría sentido alguna vez? Lo conocía realmente?. Por que mierda tenía que doler tanto!!!!! Maldita tortura que se llevaba la poca dignidad que aun conservaba!!! Maldito orgullo mancillado que no le había servido de nada!!! No había podido permanecer a salvo, no había podido evitar el desastroso final, la masacre que transformo su mayor temor en realidad y cambio lo que el consideraba el mayor sueño en una tristeza infinita que parecía nunca acabar, nunca buscar una salida alternativa… ya no podía mas, simplemente ya… no mas..

Sus rodillas se doblaron y calló, sus manos hicieron contacto con el suave pasto y la imagen de ainu sonriéndole a un campo de plantas apareció frente a el… aaaah! Como desearía morir viéndolo así, era todo lo que deseaba para ser feliz… su frente toco el suelo y trato de impregnarse con el olor de la tierra levemente humedecida por la neblina nocturna.

Su cabello callo por los costados oscureciendo aun mas el paisaje bañado en la luz de la luna… se quedo así sin importarle el paso del tiempo, se quedo así luchando por dejar la mente en blanco, por olvidar… desaparecer. En si interior sabía que debía regresar con los asakura y decir adiós para luego retornar a su hogar solo, sin la necesidad de que su padre fuera a buscarlo… peor no se sentía capas. De pronto lo domino la ira y no pudo frenar un grito desesperado que le arañaba la garganta desde hace tanto, un quejido que representaba todo en su interior, desgarrado, herido, comenzó a golpear el suelo con los puños como si este tuviera la culpa de algo y cuando ya no tuvo energías para continuar simplemente se derrumbó. Con gran esfuerzo se dio vuelta para quedar mirando la luna, el cielo, las estrellas.

Regresar, permanecer, desaparecer, escapar, vivir, morir… ya nada tenía el mismo sentido, ya nada en este jodido mundo era lo mismo! Pasaba de la ira a la depresión con una velocidad desconcertante que llegaba a marearlo, sin embargo, entre todos estos cambios jamás atisbó la vieja felicidad, la continua alegría o la aceptación tan mediocre del cansancio y la monotonía. Su respiración agitada rompía toda quietud y unas luciérnagas en la distancia bailaban juntas recordándole el placer de no estar solo, el que aun quedaba vida después de el… si, quizás su amado ainu encontraría a otro y el no sería mas que un viejo recuerdo, una memoria que el tiempo borraría. Morir… si… ya no sabía que hacer. Cerró los ojos para tratar de imaginarse la oscuridad a la que se enfrentaría, no ver, no sentir… un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Cierto, el estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad, a las sombras de un futuro inexistente, a la nada que abunda en la pérdida sin embargo no estaba preparado para abandonar, para dejar algo a lo que aun deseaba estar atado.

-tendré que regresar a casa…-quizás, allí podría olvidar, quizás allí si encontraría el valor para acabar con todo. Lo había decido, haría todo lo posible por darles una última semana, una de la que jamás se arrepentirían, una que recordarían con cariño y entonces no se sentiría tan culpable. Una vez en casa… buena, una vez allá ya lo decidiría.

Weno este es el fin de nuestro capitulo nueve ya vendrá el 10 lo mas pronto que pueda (casi un tengo tiempo) de verdad le daré mas acción si?? Cuídense y que ten bien

Shauripirilis

Ame no aki


	10. aviso de una despedida

Rosa marchita

Aaa!! Finalmente aquí vamos con otro capitulo mas, de verdad creo que hare lo posible por fabricar un lemon pal otro capitulo :P jejej, digo… hem… es culpa de la fanny ¬¬ (mucho que me molestara también :p… -), weno espero que les guste nn.

Capitulo 10: aviso de una despedida.

Volvió a la mañana siguiente, cansado, hambriento y silencioso. Sabía lo que iba a encontrarse y ya estaba preparado… o al menos eso creía. Probablemente lo retarían por haber desaparecido así y entonces les contaría alguna mentira mas, luego trataría de dejarles un buen recuerdo, un legado y luego… simplemente desaparecería, no les permitiría ir a buscarlo y si lo intentaban ya estaba preparado para no ser encontrado. Ejercería el dominio de la dinastía desde el único lugar al que ellos no podrían llegar. A la mansión secreta de los tao… solo conocida por quienes llevarían el dominio de los suyos.

Pudo oír sus voces ya desde afuera, calmadas y silenciosas como si esperaran que se desatara una tormenta para la cual ya estaban preparados. Abrió cauteloso y entró sigiloso, una sonrisa jugó en sus labios, tenía miedo a lo que pudiera pasar y por primera vez no le importaba admitirlo, era un maldito cobarde.

Todas las miradas dirigidas a su pálido rostro, serias y a la vez calmadas, como siempre la primera en hablarle fue ana.

-¿donde estabas?

-solo salí a caminar

-¿durante toda la noche? Por la ventana? Sin avisar? No juegues conmigo.

-entonces no molestes ana, simplemente quise salir.

-¿por alguna razón en especial?

-…no.-un golpe en su mejilla lo botó bruscamente al suelo, al levantar la mirada se enfrento a los fríos ojos de su amiga que ahora lo observaban molestos, entonces se supo descubierto… con gran esfuerzo se logró sentar apoyándose en la pared y entonces pudo recordar la nota que quedo en su habitación, a vista de todos que no repararían en leerla al no encontrarlo. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás rompió en estruendosas carcajadas, crueles, frías, amargadas.- aaa! Que tonto, olvide que existía esa nota, bueno jajajajaja ya me descubrieron, ¿qué harán ahora?

-no seas estúpido ren tao! Esto no es para la risa, no se que pretendes que hagamos.

-nada horo horo, no pretendo nada, la idea era llegar, actuar como si nada, darles una semana pacífica y marcharme.

-¿es que no planeas luchar?

-¿luchar? Para que?¡

-¿¿como que para que?? ¡¡Eres tonto o te haces!! Para luchar con tu padre y poder permanecer aquí!

-¿permanecer aquí?-tanto su voz como su expresión se volvieron frías de repente-¿y para que? Ya no tengo nada que hacer en esta casa en cambio mi dinastía me necesita, nací para ser el líder de ella.

-¿que dices? Que tu dinastía te necesita? Y que hay de nosotros, ¡¡que hay de mi!!

-no sabía que fueras tan egoísta usui, solo déjame en paz. Voy por mis cosas, estos días prefiero pasarlos en un hotel.

-no sea idiota, te quedaras aquí hasta que tu padre venga, mientras tanto ustedes dos- ana señalo a ren y al ainu-arreglaran sus problemas y dejaran de fastidiar con cosas que no tienen sentido.

Ambos guardaron silencio, no tenía mas sentido hablar si sabían que la sacerdotisa no se equivocaba, ella los conocía y lamentablemente mejor que nadie, al menos a ren. Sabía de sus sentimientos y su frustración, del dolor y del miedo… de todas las causas que durante tanto tiempo le habían impedido ser por completo feliz. Siempre había estado enamorada de yoh sin embargo jamás había podido decírselo, ahora tenía frente a si a dos seres que se amaban como ellos pero que a pesar de haber hablado seguían en el fondo callando lo mas importante. Ren puso una expresión de hastío ante la idea de tener que hablar sinceramente con alguien en ese momento pero ana había hablado y sabía que en el fondo lo necesitaba por lo que, sin borrar su expresión, marchó a su habitación siendo seguido por la segunda mitad del problema. Cerraron la puerta y caminaron hasta el extremo opuesto dejándose caer contra la muralla hasta quedar sentados… silencio, las palabras no llegaban a ellos, no miraban sus ojos, no oían, no hablaban.

-forzar las cosas no tiene sentido ahora… estas molesto y no quieres hablar, pues bien lo haremos luego. Tu y yo solos…

-es la primera vez que dices algo tan inteligente hoto hoto.

-hey no molestes ¬¬ estoy tratando de ser el maduro de los dos ya que tu no cumples con tu parte.

-¿que yo no cumplo con mi parte? Quien demonios te crees que eres!!!

-¡y quien te crees que eres tu! Siempre… siempre jugando con nuestras vidas, nuestras ideas. No confías en nosotros ni nos dices que te pasa así no hay quien te entienda, luego te enfadas por que crees que no estamos allí, jamás tratas de comprendernos ni nos pides comprensión pero en el fondo la anhelas, distorsionas todo!

-que quieres decir con eso…

-¿es que no lo ves? Pones mi mundo de cabeza a cada instante, lo das vueltas a tu ritmo y yo solo puedo seguirte atrás, viendo tu espalda ya que jamás volteas para darme una mano y cuando te caes me gritas que me aleje pero si lo hago entonces te molestas aun mas!... como hacerte feliz así? Dime… ¡¡no logro entenderte!!-ren solo guardo silencio, jamás nadie había sido tan sincero y claro para darle a entender algo sin que se molestara…

-…solo quiero que seas feliz y creo que no lo serás conmigo.- ahora podía sentir la cabeza despejada como nunca, la sangre fría y las ideas claras. Las voces se habían apagado dejándolo finalmente libre aunque no podía asegurar cuanto duraría el tiempo de cordura, sabía que el ainu esperaba mucho mas de el pero no se sentía capas de entregarlo, si lo hacía sabía que dentro de una semana, incluso menos ya no estaría allí. Quizás ana tenía razón, quizás lo mejor sería darles una semana de paz y solucionar todo ahora.

-¿feliz? Y que hay de ti? De tu felicidad?- por esta vez horo horo no sentía necesidad o desesperación por una respuesta, ahora tan solo deseaba verdad pero no hasta el punto que esta lo dominara, ahora era su amigo… algo que había olvidado durante la relación, mas que amantes ellos siempre, para que resultara deberían ser amigos.

-jajajaj horo horo, tu ya no cambias mas. A mi no me importa lo que pase conmigo ya que mi destino está trazado y no puedo cambiarlo, no tengo la fuerza.

-solo no… ¡pero si con nosotros!

-pero no les voy a pedir eso, sería demasiado... –un suave golpe en su cabeza, uno que no pretendía herir si no que reprender. Una bella sonrisa que lleno su espíritu hasta el punto de disolver sus dudas.

-¿acaso esperas que te lo roguemos?

-¬¬ ¡¡oye!! Yo no soy así!!

-aaa no si no, soy el gran ren tao, todos deben humillarse ante mi y rogarme para poder ayudarme en lo que los necesite.-una mueca de ira dominó su rostro. ¡¡Definitivamente se había enamorado del peor idiota!!! Un aura de ira comenzó a rodearlo e inevitablemente tomo su cuchilla, el brillo de la competencia, de la vieja emoción se apoderó de sus corazones y se prepararon para una batalla como hace mucho no tenían… ataques que iban y venían buscando no herir si no tan solo enseñar, recuerdos que viajaban por sus mentes mientras sus rostros recuperaban la vitalidad de antaño, sonrisa de superioridad, sonrisa de amistad, sonrisa de amor. Las carcajadas crearon un eco que aquel cuarto ya había olvidado mientras sus ojos jugaban a encontrarse y descifrarse recordándoles una y otra vez por que se amaron. De pronto un mal cálculo por parte de horo y pisando una pista de hielo que el mismo había creado cayó arriba de ren, manos sobre manos, pies sobre pies… rostros frente a frente, sus respiraciones mas veloces que nunca, sus deseos mas intensos de lo que jamás habían sentido…

-ren…

charan!!!! Aquí termina este n-n, espeor que les haya gustado y si cada vez me demoro mas en actualizar pido perdon peor es que no he tenido ni mucho tiempo ni mucha inspiración para escribir :P, de verdad muchas gracias a todos por continuar leyendo este fic que ya se nos acerca al final nn

cuidense mucho y que ten bien

shauripirilis

PD: dejen reviews!!!! Si no les cuesta nada TT.TT


	11. la cuenta regresiva

Rosa marchita

Aaah! Hola nn, jeje un se que decir realmente, este es mi intento de lemon que a decir verdad se basa mas en sentimientos y momentos que en acciones, es algo mas que solo un lemon, la verdad es que igual quería un poco mas de acción peeeero, digamos que este fic me quedo así, pendiente mas de los sentimientos, que le voy a hacer UU… por favor! Sean buenitos conmigo en cuanto a criticas… no digo que no las envien ya que me sirven para mejorar, solo tengan en cuenta que es mi primer lemon así, de shaman king y aaah estoy nerviosa UU, solo espero que les guste nn

capitulo 11: la cuenta regresiva.

El silencio inundó la habitación una vez mas, sus ojos vagando perdidos en la profundidad y el misterio del otro, sus labios cerca anhelando el beso que tanto tardaba en llegar, sus corazones desbordando el secreto amor que aun se mantenía bajo las paredes de lo perdido, de el doloroso martirio de un lejano adiós.

Inmóviles, parecían dos estatuas que reflejaran la inevitable pasión de lo prohibido, como si el artista hubiese plasmado en ellos toda su vida y sentimientos… aun no se atrevían a reaccionar… lentamente los ojos del ainu se dirigieron a los labios entreabiertos de ren y sin poder reprimir el impulso lo besó, suave y calmado… disfrutando, saboreando, recordando una costumbre que había decidido olvidar cuando sintió que el mundo para ambos estaba acabado… se separaron cuando el cuerpo los obligó solo para unirse nuevamente ahora con desesperación, el miedo a la soledad, el miedo al adiós… ya no necesitarían abrasar al viento para buscar la calidez de un cuerpo. Luego, antes de que realmente pudieran darse cuenta de lo que hacían comenzaron con las caricias, intensas y desesperadas que trataban de llenarlos.

Lentos besos, tardíos que jugaban con sus labios, sintiendo el sabor que ante el otro se les ofrecía. Lentamente la ropa comenzó a desaparecer, pieza a pieza hasta quedar uno sobre el otro por completo desnudos, entonces horo comenzó a besar a ren en el pecho, con calma tratando de sentir los veloces latidos de su corazón, acariciaba su cabello mientras podía sentir como el chino lo acariciaba a él. De pronto, en un impulso tomo uno de los pezones que ren ofrecía para el con el torso descubierto y lo apretó entre sus dientes con una inusitada suavidad. Una descarga de placer lo lleno hasta el punto que desesperado mordió su labio para evitar un gemido y estirando el brazo tomo su polera y la puso en su boca. No quería que fueran interrumpidos… al sentir la reacción de su pareja horo optó por hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón. Esta vez pudo escuchar a ren y vio como su espalda se arqueaba presa de el placer y la desesperación que no podía descargar en un grito.

Con un brillo picaron en sus pupilas al sentir el miembro ya erecto de su pareja horo se desvió de lo que estaba haciendo y tras besar sus labios una vez mas bajó a probar el sabor oculto que su amante le ofrecía y sin mas ceremonias lamió la punta del miembro de ren y tras escuchar el gemido se lo metió en la boca. Mordiscos y roces que lo llevaban al cielo, su espalda se elevaba cada vez mas del suelo para caer agotado, sus labios sangraban con intensidad por los mil intentos de refrenar lo inevitable, la polera sobre su boca completamente roja. Horo levanto la mirada para ver su rostro… sus ojos cerrados, su inocente sonrojo… parecía la primera vez… de pronto se retiró con horror, se alejó y de inmediato apartó su cuerpo de el, vio sus manos con una mezcla de pasión y asco y guardó silencio. Luego de esperar por unos eternos segundos a la siguiente caricia, la siguiente reacción. ren se dio por vencido sabiendo que no vendría y se levanto a enfrentar la causa de la brusca parada. Sus ojos chocaron con los de horo que lo miraban nublados, perdidos.

-horo?

-esta no es tu primera vez… tu no serás solo mío…

-… no seas tonto, solo tu me has hecho sentir así, crees que cualquiera de esos viejos desesperados me provocaría lo mismo que la persona a la que amo? Ven…-el ainu se acercó lentamente, aun sin estar del todo convencido.-déjame enseñarte…-con suavidad llevó al shaman del hielo hasta dejarlo acostado y comenzó a tratarlo, con suavidad y calmado amor, lo beso por todo el cuerpo y durante un buen tiempo se entretuvo en su cuello, besando, mordisqueando suavemente para no dejar marcas pero a la vez provocar sensaciones que el ainu jamás había sentido antes, llevó su mano de forma cautelosa hasta el miembro de horo y comenzó a masturbar, suave… acelerando el ritmo y ahora fue horo horo quien comenzó a gemir, pidiendo mas, que se detuviera, que continuara, que acabaría. Entonces antes de que fuera demasiado tarde ren se detuvo.

-no te dejaré acabar hasta que no hayas superado lo mejor… pero temo dañarte.-los negros ojos lo vieron levemente asustados, pero aun perdido entre el gran placer que le había provocado. El quería confiar en ren… pues entonces esta sería la mejor manera para probar que podía.

-b.bien…-entonces el chino acerco su boca hasta el oído del ainu y susurró con una voz tan sensual como este jamás antes había escuchado.

-serás mío…-se levantó y rebuscando entre sus cosas mientras sentía su corazón latir desbocado, estaba con horo horo! Lo haría suyo y el había tratado de transformarlos en uno también! Solo quería darle placer así que lo haría con el mayor cuidado. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y con un frasco de aceite en su mano de acerco a un ainu que lo esperaba con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada, los labios entreabiertos… inocencia que lo llenaba de una explosión de amor en su corazón, jamás se había sentido tan lleno de deseo y pasión solo por estar cerca de alguien… abrió el frasco y lubricó el sector con cuidado, luego susurró.

-te va a doler un poco en un comienzo, si es demasiado… dime que me detenga.

Ingresó el primer dedo para prepararlo, ren sabía perfectamente lo que era ser forzado y no quería algo así para su amor. Al principio pudo percibir la incomodidad en el ainu, lo sintió retener la respiración y luego lentamente votar el aire, lo dejó acomodarse hasta que escuchó un tenue "estoy listo" y luego comenzó a mover el dedo transformando el dolor en descargas eléctricas que llenaban de placer, en mil sentimientos que explotaban impidiéndoles pensar con claridad, cada uno perdido en su mundo y en el del otro a la vez, en el placer, en el ser dos…

Repitió la operación dos veces mas y cuando ya los jadeos eran constantes y ambos cuerpos buscaron acomodarse para llegar a mas ren los retiró y dejó escapar una advertencia a la que esperaba el ainu no hiciera caso. Entonces… con suavidad simplemente lo penetró.

Al comienzo horo horo solo pudo sentir dolor, una molestia en su interior y las lágrimas amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos, desvió la vista avergonzado de que ren lo viera así pero contrario a todo lo que esperaba el chino lo obligo a mirarlo directamente y con el inmenso amor que sentía elevó una caricia que borró los húmedos surcos que se habían marcado por sus mejillas. Y solo cuando sintió a su pareja bajo él acomodarse comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio buscando en cada envestida la mayor sensación, a cada arremetida besaban sus labios y rostros tratando de acallar los gritos que el placer provocaba en ellos, a toda costa debían evitar ser oídos, eso era algo de los dos y nadie tenía derecho a interrumpir. Bruscamente la necesidad de más fuerza y velocidad se hizo necesaria y entonces en un repentino movimiento horo horo se pegó aun mas a ren y susurró en su oído las palabras necesarias para desatarlo a la locura. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, mas intenso… ambos sabían que quedaba poco para el final y entonces en un empujón inusitadamente más fuerte y mas profundo ambos llegaron al orgasmo vertiendo su ser en el otro.

Extenuado ren se dejó caer sobre horo quien lo recibió en un apretado abrazo, aunque sin herirlo y apoyó la cabeza de su pareja sobre su pecho para que este pudiera sentir lo latidos de su corazón.

-lo oyes ren? Es por ti…-acercando una frazada los protegió a ambos del frío y allí en medio del latir desbocado de mil fantasías y sueños cumplidos cayeron dormidos el uno sobre el otro sin necesidad de mas palabras que no fuera el sabor de sus cuerpos y sus respiraciones agitadas…

jejej nn la parte de los agradecimientos, perdonen que no sea para cada uno como… a veces suelo hacer :P, peor es que toy algo apurada esta vez UU, peor la verdad les agradezco a todos de corazón nn jaja de verdad, muchas gracias por apoyarme e interesarse… juls… sos lo mejor, sos grande, gracias por tu apoyo y ayuda que sin ti nu me hubiera animado a publicar este capitulo tan… hejem… rápido? (para mi fue rápido :p)… de verdad gracias a todos nn

bueno, cuidense y que ten bien

shauripirilis

ame no aki

PD: reviews! Los necesito! Aaa!... hem.. jeje digo, o sea para saber si valió la pena mi lemon o solo me dedico a lo mas simple :P jajaja, en too caso con cariño para todos! Y … ya pos, un solo review que sea? Para mi? Para continuar! Son mi alimento, mi aire, mi agua! (con razón toy media deshidratada ¬¬).. naaa weno nunca son tanto, pero de verdad me gustaría que dejaran su opinión por alli nn

Arios!


	12. y así se arreglaron las cosas

Rosa marchita

Bueno jejeje, aquí ya estamos con el capitulo 12 para ustedes nn, a lo que veo este fic toma vida solo y continua sin mas, pensaba acabarlo en el capitulo 8 y sigue aquí así que no se que será de el, pero yo continuaré hasta terminarlo nn.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo en el capitulo anterior, a todas, a quienes dejaron reviews y a quienes solo leyeron, de verdad ya que como que me daba susto publicarlo :P jejeje pero gracias por que me dejaron el autoestima en el cielo ñakñakñaka . jiojio. Bueno aquí va el siguiente capitulo, que lo disfruten nn.

Capitulo 12: y así se arreglaron las cosas.

Despertó con el ritmo del latir de horo horo aun resonando en su interior, perdido en sus brazos. Se sorprendió al ver al brillante sol en lo alto tras la ventana, un día ya había pasado… y aunque había sido el mas maravilloso de todos los que pudiera recordar no podía evitar la nostalgia de saber que ahora solo le quedaban tres días.. al menos con las cuentas de su padre. Un suspiro escapó inevitable de sus labios y fue alojado en el silencio de un hogar dormido. Pudo sentir el brazo que lo rodeaba apretar un poco mas y levantando la vista se encontró con la mirada de horo, una mezcla entre felicidad, amor y tristeza, la emoción del reencuentro se mezclaba con la nostalgia de los tiempos pasados en que no tenían tan corto límite de tiempo.

creo que ahora si estamos en condiciones de hablar.-se sorprendió al ver la suave sonrisa, no podía creer como el siempre sabía tomar todo a la broma, viendo un lado positivo que siempre permanecía oculto a sus ojos, quizás el era demasiado negativo…

no seas tonto ¬¬.

que? Acaso necesitamos hacerlo de nuevo antes de hablar?

OO no bromees con eso, esta bien, esta bien ya podemos hablar.

tan malo soy? U.U

claro que no!

entonces soy bueno?

que clase de pregunta es esa! Ya cállate.

pensé que íbamos a hablar.

pues entonces hagámoslo.

de verdad soy bueno?

claro que si, ahora podemos ponernos serios?-un leve sonrojo aparecía ahora sobre las pálidas mejillas del chino y una chispa de humor brillaba en el, no podía negarlo, a pesar de todo… si solo se concentraba en el presente podía juzgarse a si mismo como la persona mas feliz del universo.

jajaja está bien, pero que conste que si las cosas terminan mal es tu culpa!

mi culpa? Pfff

claro, tu me obligas a enfrentar la verdad.

lo hago para que no te caiga de golpe tonto!... no ves que eso duele mas?

n.n claro que lo se. Pero la verdad es que no se como enfrentarlo, en unos cuantos días mas llegará tu padre a arrebatarte de mis brazos, yo estoy dispuesto a luchar solo contra el con tal de quedarme junto a ti, pero si tu me pides que no lo haga entonces me haré a un lado.

en otras palabras es mi decisión?

así es, es tu futuro a fin de cuentas, es cierto que a mi también me afecta, no creo poder volver a enamorarme como lo hice de ti, sin embargo estás luchando contra todo tu pasado.

… eres la persona mas especial que he encontrado en mi vida, las mas pura de todas.-se acercó a él y lo besó en la punta de la nariz.- te amo…-tomando distancia recuperó la seriedad- no quiero marcharme con el y no quiero que tu entres en una lucha que no te pertenece.

entonces que harás? Pretendes acabarlo por tu cuenta?

no tengo las fuerzas.-se dejó caer sobre horo de tal forma que quedó sentado a su costado en un semi-abrazo, cubiertos tan solo por la frazada de la noche anterior.

… entonces?

jajaja que estúpido… no lo se, simplemente no he querido pensarlo, se que si viene a buscarme tendré que luchar contra el pero no quiero causar destrozos o molestias y no quiero involucrarnos en una lucha de la que saldrán heridos.

por que no solo te callas y dejas que las cosas pasen? Crees que podrás impedir que estemos allí si así lo queremos? Crees que te dejaremos solo así nos lo pidas como un favor? Nos gusta el riesgo y valoramos la amistad. Solo olvídate de eso por ahora y una vez llegue lo enfrentaremos… juntos.

entonces de que demonios querías habar?

no te parece obvio? De nosotros…

por que ahora pareces tan maduro? ¬¬ odio eso!

jajajaj pues eso es tu culpa :P, si yo no fuera así terminarías escapando.

mmm aaah! Cállate. Bien entonces, que quieres saber de nosotros?

que pasará ahora?

ahora… ahora en el presente?

si.

vamos a estar juntos, nos seguiremos queriendo, jugaremos a que viviremos toda nuestra vida juntos y entonces podré llevarme esa fantasía para siempre en mi corazón, haremos nuestros mas anhelados sueños reales. Somos dos personas que se aman y que han podido superarlo todo.

bien, pase lo que pase yo te seguiré amando ren tao eso no lo olvides nunca.

no pretendía olvidarlo, será mi razón para continuar cuando, dentro de muchos años, tu mueras.

así? Y por que moriré yo primero?

por que si yo me fuera antes entonces tu sufrirías demasiado y no quiero eso para ti, ya te he hecho demasiado daño… ahora será mi turno para quedar después, cuidaré de ti y cuando tu tiempo se agoté yo viviré en un sueño creado de nuestros recuerdos hasta que finalmente el destino me permita regresar a tu lado, los que nacieron para estar juntos por que su amor es mas fuerte que la eternidad.-los ojos del ainu se abrieron en sorpresa, sus ojos se humedecieron levemente mas el orgullo freno su impulso. Ren había dicho esas palabras para el sin si quiera dudarlas un segundo, habían salido de su corazón… de ese ser de hielo que no era capas de demostrar realmente lo que pasaba por su interior brotaban ahora las mas bellas palabras de amor que jamás había escuchado y eran para el… solo para el.

ren… entonces me preocuparé por morir antes que tu… pero solo un poco antes ya que yo también te extrañaré desde el otro lado n.n, por que nuestro amor es mas fuerte que la eternidad.

"y por ello nuestro destino está trazado en una sola línea hasta el infinito donde tu y yo nos fundiremos en un último abrazo que no acabará jamás"

y se acabo"! jeje, bueno este capitulo solo salió, no se bien como pero me senté y bueno ya dije yo que este fic está tomando vida solo.. nu me necesita TTTT… naah sin mi no llega muakakaka.. :s, perdón UU. bueno en cuanto a agradecimientos pos, a todos jeje es que un tengo tiempo pa hacerlo mas personalizado, peor gracias por su apoyo en todo momento y… sigan así ¬¬.. si? Por mi? Por mi fic? Onegai, es que es genial ver cuando te llega un review, una se siente en el cielo, ademas así se su opinión, ya? Ya nn jejejje.

Bueno ahora me demorare un poco mas en actualizar por que estoy en clases y es mi ultimo año tonces está algo recargado, pero llegaran mas capitulos hasta que mis dedos no sepan que poner y se acabe que un se cuando será por que tiene que llegar el padre de ren y que pasara… pos, ni idea :P. bueno de verdad, nuevamente gracias y se me cuidan muucho nn

Que ten bien

Shauripriilis

Ame no aki


	13. El día

Rosa marchita

Hola! Charan :p aquí con un nuevo y sessual capitulo y una nueva y sessual complicación :P, pero esa la dire al final nn jijio. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, de verdad nn, se que me demopre mas que de costumbre (creo :p) y lo lamento U.U, peor es que el cole hem… digamos me tiene algo ocupada U.U, pero weeeeno n.n, aca tamos ;). Gracias de nuevo y que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 13: el día

El tiempo se escapó de sus manos y antes de que siquiera pudieran notarlo la mañana del último día los alcanzó, llegó a ellos con aterradora calma mientras que sus corazones se preparaban para una no concertada guerra. Ren se levantó esa mañana mas calmado que de costumbre, confiaba en que pasara lo que pasara la gente a la que el amaba quedaría a salvo. Una tibia mano se apoyó en su pecho con una tenue necesidad mal disimulada y aun a pesar de las circunstancias no pudo evitar sonreír, volteó y viéndolo a los ojos lo besó. A pesar de todo horo estaba allí junto a el y eso le daba las fuerzas para continuar… y vencer.

Se reunieron todos en la mesa para el desayuno con la incertidumbre de no saber a que hora llegaría el captor mas trataron de suavizar el ambiente y repentinamente una canción brotó, una que se grabó en sus recuerdos para lo que sería el futuro. Silencio, sonrisas, recuerdos y mil pensamientos dispersos. La nostalgia que produce el incierto adiós del nos volveremos a ver… una sombra en la distancia que presagiaba tormentos, pasos quietos que remecían la tierra solo para aumentar el miedo, una expectativa que los llenaba de una absurda emoción. Poco a poco la sombra del gigante en la distancia se volvió mas nítida hasta que finalmente pudieron distinguir cada uno de los rasgos que componían al enemigo que venía solo. Un suspiro resignado y el hijo salió al encuentro del ser que le había dado la vida mas no merecía ser llamado padre…

Se detuvieron uno frente al otro dejando que la distancia los llenara en un denso silencio que esperaba morir con el estallido de los furiosos gritos que permanecían con los viejos reclamos en el interior. Todo el odio y la culpa, el dolor y el temor de vivir que mutuamente se habían inculcado, la culpabilidad negada por la simple razón de que siempre fue así… creer o no creer, fue su decisión abandonar la dinastía, el tuvo el valor que En tao no pero este jamás lo reconocería puesto que no conocía otra forma de vida.

Ren dejó escapar una mirada compasiva que no pasó desapercibida, una que no hizo sino aumentar el odio, la ira que pretendía utilizar para llevar a cabo la misión que se había propuesto. El venía a luchar.

vine por ti.

lo se.

no dirás mas?

no hay mas que decir.

eso quiere decir que no volverás?

no…

Sonrisas que demostraban que ya ambos conocían esa conversación de antemano, quizás desde hacía muchos años que sabían que sería así, en cualquier caso no había otra cosa que decir… poderes que se incrementaron. Fuerzas que dominaron y al desatarse devastaron todo cuanto los rodeaba sin importar que. En tao aprovechando su eterna posesión se lanzó a un ataque camuflado solo para aparecer a la espalda de un hijo que mas rápido de lo que el esperaba escapó y contrario a lo que pensó no lo atacó. Ni siquiera podía ver a su espíritu…

ren se detuvo frente a el en completo silencio, cayendo con gracia demostrándole que su ataque no había tenido nada de efectivo. Presa de su furia al verse humillado volvió a atacar. Una y otra vez, una y mil veces… siempre fallidos, siempre inútiles puesto que su hijo los esquivaba como si nada. Molesto optó por destruir los posibles lugares a los que escapar y siguió con su ritmo de ataque aumentándolo a cada instante, mas y mas sin parar. Golpes y trampas… un juego sucio que comenzaba a desesperar al propio creador quien comenzaba a dudar. ¿Qué era lo que le daba ese poder¿Qué era lo que le permitía salvarse si estaba equivocado¡ no entendía, no comprendía nada… el estaba bien, el era quien tenía la razón y siendo así debería ganar!. Aumentó la velocidad hasta el punto en que ninguno de los shamanes allí presentes salvo ren pudo ver las manos que se movían asesinas acabando a su paso con todo y tan solo arrojando nubes de polvo que dificultaban aun mas el trabajo. Supo entonces que debía actuar y con una imperceptible sonrisa comenzó a seguir los movimientos de su padre de forma tal que no se diera cuenta y siguiera atacando a la nada. Se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrar… leves palabras sueltas que se grababan en la mente del gigante, palabras que no quería entender… miedo, valor, amor, fuerza, odio, seguridad, libertad, dinastía, familia, victoria y derrota. A cada instante, sin dejar de repetir hasta el punto en que En tao no pudo soportarlo y luchó contra si mismo pero puesto que jamás atendió a razonas, que jamás aprendió como cuestionarse comenzó a golpear a enemigos invisibles en el aire, a taparse los oídos y gritar "basta!", a golpearse a si mismo hasta que la sangre comenzó a manar se heridas auto inflingidas y solo entonces… se detuvo.

La tierra se fundió con la sangre mezclando sus olores en la inmovilidad que ambos cuerpos habían quedado. Solo se oían respiraciones agitadas que trataban de parar y En tao ya no decía nada. Sus ojos… desmesuradamente abiertos… sus labios… sangrantes, su mirada permanecía perdida en la nada de la distancia, trataba de entender. ¿Había perdido¿Era su error¿Acaso estaba equivocado? NO! El no podía estar equivocado, aceptarlo sería como decir que su padre también lo había estado y eso era imposible. Lo único que siempre le dijeron fue que su padre era perfecto y el debería luchar por ser igual… no, su padre no había fallado, quien lo había hecho era el. No tenía la fuerza, era un débil humano puesto que su propio hijo lo había derrotado, un niño que creía en la amistad!.

como…?

no lo entenderías.

significa que perdí?-la compasión llegó a Ren, su padre se veía aun mas perdido que el mismo y no fue capas de causarle mas daño.

significa que solo puedes ser lo que naciste para ser. Ve y gobierna la dinastía por mi. Ten otro hijo y olvídate de mi existencia.

Lentamente las palabras ingresaron en la confusa cabeza y repentinamente, levantando el rostro con el orgullo que siempre lo caracterizó la posesión de En simplemente desapareció.

bien.

El polvo comenzó a disminuir y el resto decidió acercarse a averiguar que era lo que sucedía. Ana fue la primera en notar que solo quedaba una sombra y horo el primero en reconocer a ren allí. Solo junto a la marca que dejó un gran cuerpo caído.

Y termino nn, aaaa durante un buen rato pense en terminar aquí mi fic y ahora estoy en duda. No quero ponerlo como el final por que si me nace la inspiración o continuare… solo que no se como. :p, osea tenia escrita otra versión de este capitulo y continuaba peeero, no me convencio y entre tanto dudar decidí por publicar este y a ver si alguien me ayda a decidir que hago ahora! TT.TT, en algun momento tiene que terminar y de verdad ya no se….

Weeeeeeno :p, en todo caso espero que les haya gustado que este fic es para ustedes n.n, gracias por el apoyo. Cuidense y que ten bien

Shauripirilis

Ame no aki

PD: reviews! onegai! si? nn


	14. epílogo

Rosa marchita

Bueno, tarde mucho mucho demasiado y pido disculpas por ello u.u, peero finalmente he llegado con el verdadero final de mi historia, un epílogo que me permite cerrarla finalmente puesto que con el capítulo anterior no lo había conseguido realmente. Espero que les guste por que va para ustedes n.n

Epílogo:

Se levantó presa de una nostalgia que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, un sueño perdido que no había podido permanecer en el olvido volvía a el con extraña nitidez. Un recuerdo presente durante la noche… trató de encontrar el sol descubriéndolo ya en lo alto y notando con ello que se había quedado dormido. Se levantó con excesiva calma para lo que solía ser en el. Se asomó a la ventana y atisbó la calle bajo el, como cada mañana… vacía. Se vistió y se preparó para salir reparando unos instantes en el cuerpo que aun permanecía dormido, el mismo que tenía a su lado cada noche, el mismo que veía cada mañana desde hacía ya siete años… el mismo horo horo, el mismo amor pero ya no el mismo ren. Una sonrisa complacida alegró su rostro y depositando un beso en la frente del ainu se retiró al usual paseo de los viernes a visitar a su hermana. Al momento de cerrar la puerta de su casa vio pasar a un feliz yho que le dirigió una sonrisa… anna aun o obligaba a correr diariamente empeñada en así mantenerlo en forma, las cosas entre ellos no habían variado mucho… solo un par de hijos hacían la diferencia en aquella casa. A lo lejos pudo escuchar las risas de los niños… dentro del cariño que les había guardado no había tenido mas opción que comprar la casa de al lado y ahora los tao y los asakura eran vecinos, no podía quejarse, la amistad seguía creciendo.

Comenzó su paseo con lentitud y paso firme recorriendo las calles que ya había grabado en su memoria hasta el punto de no necesitar verlas, su mente viajaba mucho mas lejos… esa noche había soñado con la última vez que había visto a su padre, desde entonces había surgido mucho pero el nombre de los tao no se le había vuelto a aparecer y jun jamás le hablaba de ello, quizás por culpa de él no lo negaría. Llegó al cementerio y decidió subir a echar un vistazo, en él un niño de aproximadamente siete años observaba la ciudad, su rostro frío, sus ojos vacíos, encontró una especial similitud a su pasado en el, una que lo hizo temblar.

quien eres?- la pregunta brotó antes de siquiera pensarlo.

roken tao y tu?-sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa.

soy ren… que haces aquí?

escapé de casa, acabo de matar a mi padre.-lo miró a los ojos desafiante, acaso esperaba un regaño? Ren sabía que si, pero no se lo daría. A cambio le obsequió una mirada sorprendida que reemplazó con una de alegría.

no quieres contarme como falleció el gran En?-el chico lo invito a sentarse a su lado.

fue bastante simple, descubrí que tenía un hermano mayor y cuando fui a preguntarle sobre el papa se enfureció y me amenazó, entonces aproveché el momento y lo acabé, me crió mucho mas fuerte que el… decía que para que no cometiera su error, aunque también me decía que debía guardar silencio sobre los asuntos de la familia a los demás… me alegra saber que ya no tengo que obedecerle.

ya veo… dime, tienes a donde ir?

no… no se donde vive mi hermana.

yo puedo mostrarte donde vive tu hermano…

mmm bien, acepto vivir contigo, pero me iré cuando así quiera!

estoy de acuerdo, pero mientras vivas en mi casa acatarás mis reglas.

tu te escapaste de papa y lo derrotaste… -pareció evaluar la posibilidad tomando un aire de arrogancia como queriendo demostrar que la decisión estaba en el, acto que hizo sonreír a ren.-acepto.

bien.-se levantó y le ofreció su mano a el niño que se adelantó sin tomarla, sin embargo dio media vuelta dando a entender que lo esperaba. Finalmente la dinastía tao había muerto, había acabado la línea de odios que la había dominado y ahora empezaba una nueva y su futuro se basaba en ese nuevo hermano, ese niño que a pesar de ser un shaman y asesino mucho mejor era a la vez mas humano… ese que no era como el pero era el mismo. Ahora eran completamente libres.

Owari.

Mil años después he terminado con este fic, no se exactamente cual hubiera sido el mejor final pero se que este me permite cerrarlo n.n, la verdad es que tarde mucho por que no sabía que hacer :P.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi gusto escribirlo y de verdad les agradezco su apoyo que me ayudo a continuarlo n.n, de verdad muchas gracias a todos los lectores y a mi niña pequeña chisai para quien está por completo dedicado.

Cuídense y que estén bien

Shauripirilis

Ame no aki

PD: si me mandan reviews para decirme que tal les pareció el fic no me quejo:P n.n, vaaamos si no les cuesta nada, si?


End file.
